30 Days With Haibara
by Yushinn
Summary: Haibara is leaving for America. And it's up to Conan to stop her at all cost.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I have nothing to say haha. Kidding. I just... I don't know if you'll like this but all I know is that I have to upload this story once I finished chapter 1. It just came out of nowhere when I was wondering why the heck Gosho-sensei was(for me) like, "I like Haibara. But then, I like Ran more. She's way cooler." LOL. I don't know if it's just me or the way he said it in his interview. But anyway, I guess it's more on me. Heheh.

And I'm babbling again. Haha. I'm still a beginner so please let me know what you think by leaving your review. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** GOSHO AOYAMA-sensei OWNS DETECTIVE CONAN. I AM JUST MERELY WRITING A FANFIC ABOUT IT.

**~###~**

It was one wintry evening when the junior detectives decided to sleep over at Hakase's. It's nearing Christmas, November 23, to be exact, and we can already feel the chilly breeze it brings. We were at the living room, lazing around when Haibara suddenly announced something that really surprised us.

"One month from now, I'll be going to America."

Haibara did not even look at us when she said that, she just gazed at the fireplace rather calmly. It was as if she's just telling us she'd go shopping on some mall. However, the kids, including me were taken aback by the surprise.

"Wh-What are you talking about Ai-chan?" It was Ayumi, who stood up in front of Haibara, who's just sitting on the sofa. "You're not spending Christmas with us?" she asked worriedly.

Haibara turned to look at Ayumi. "I don't know."

"But Haibara-san, why are you going to America? Japan is your home, isn't it?" Mitsuhiko asked anxiously, standing up.

"Yeah, and your family is here. Why would you even go there." said Genta, knitting his eyebrows.

Haibara looked at us, one by one. Then she sighed, "Well, maybe you are right. Don't worry, there's still a month before I go there. You don't need to be all emotional now." Haibara's lips turn upwards. I don't know if it was considered a smile.

"But..." Ayumi sounded like she's going to cry. But what startled me was when Ayumi looked at me and said, "Conan-kun, say something!"

That was when all the attention shifted to me. The truth was, I don't know what to say. I was surprised too, I didn't even guess she'd go to America.

After all this time. After all that we've been through, after her fears were gone. After the organization was defeated, after everything was peaceful and after I acknowledged her as my...

She'd-

"Conan!" The kids called me.

I blinked and realized they were waiting for what I'll have to say. "Oh. Uhh.. Yeah. Haibara..."

Haibara gazed at me. Is she really serious about America? Is it about me and the incomplete antidote? I wanted to ask her that but not with these children hearing us. So instead I smiled and said, "You'll be back before long, right?"

They turned their heads to Haibara.

"You'll know it, Edogawa-kun." she answered nonchalantly.

I didn't answer back, even if I'm still confused by her answer. I was expecting her to say that she got me, that she was just joking. But nothing like that came. She's really serious, isn't she? Might as well talk to Hakase about this. He knows about this, for sure.

All the while, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were begging her to stay, or just to spend Christmas with them. But it seemed Haibara already made up her mind and she's not going to lie from it even just a bit.

I find it amusing though, that even when they're about to sleep, they're still pleading like a puppy to her which made me laugh a little. Haibara really got good friends, huh.

"Haibara-san, don't go..." Genta said in his sleep. I just smiled and shook my head.

As usual, we were sleeping side by side. Haibara was beside me, with her back facing me. Ayumi, at my left side. I sat up to look at her, she's already sleeping, huh?

I stared at her. I admit, I couldn't imagine us, junior detectives, without her now. She became a part of us. I don't know why, but something tells me that if she go, she won't come back anymore. I clenched my fist tight.

RING! RING!

And that's when my cell phone rang, I flipped it open to reveal that it was Ran, who's calling me. I answered it right away.

"Ran.."

"Conan-ku- I mean, Shinichi.."

Yes. She already knows I am also Shinichi, I told her right after the organization was destroyed. I also confessed my feelings for her, and she told me she felt the same way. But for some reason, we couldn't declare ourselves as lovers, and I couldn't bring myself to ask if she's already my girlfriend or not. But I decided that as long as we love each other, then it's fine.

"You're at Hakase's right? Are the kids with you?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, they're already sleeping. What's wrong? Why did you call?" These kids still don't know I am really Shinichi, and we're not planning to let them know it.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask a favor.. You know... For tomorrow..." she trailed off. I smiled.

"Okay. What's for tomorrow?"

"Uhm. Are you free tomorrow?" she asked another question.

I looked at Haibara again. "Uh, yeah. Maybe.. I mean, yes."

"Is it a yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh okay."

Then all of a sudden, she became quiet. What's with her tonight?

"Ran?"

"Shinichi..." she took a deep breath. "You said that you can go back to being you, I mean, being Kudo Shinichi, by taking that temporary antidote, right?"

My smile faded. "Uh. Temporarily, yes. Why?"

"I know this is really selfish of me.. But.." I could sense she's nervous. "Can you take that antidote, just for tomorrow?"

I know she would say that. She doesn't know of the consequences of taking that antidote after all.

"Sorry Shinichi. I don't mind being with you while you're Conan but I just wanted to spend the day with you, as Shinichi. Our classmate invited us on her birthday party and... I want..." she trailed off again. "Sorry. It's okay if you don't want to. I know there's a reason why you don't take that antidote much often."

"Sorry, Ran..." that's all I could say. It's depressingly sad to hear her like that, her voice kinda shaking and there's nothing I could do. "But don't worry, I'll ask hakase if I can take it just for tomorrow. If not.. Then, I'd still come with you. As Conan." I tried to lighten up the conversation but I know I failed.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that! Really. As long as it is you who'll be with me, then it's fine. I'd be more than happy. Let's go there tomorrow, ok?" I know she's just trying to be happy, just like me.

"Okay." I answered.

The moment she hung up, I deeply sighed as I stared at my phone while thinking if I should ask Haibara for the antidote or not.

"Should I make one for you?"

Haibara startled me. I immediately turn to look at her. She's currently sitting up.

"Your girlfriend wants the old you, back. Might as well, give her what she wants, just for tomorrow." she suggested, while resting her head on her curled up knees.

"Are you serious?" I raised one eyebrow at her. "Anyway, thanks but you don't have to make one for me."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." I defended myself.

"Sure."

I gave up exchanging words with her, I just sighed again and realized there's more important issue that I wanted to discuss with her.

"Haibara.." I started, not looking at her. "Are you really going to America?"

"Yes." I heard her say without hesitation.

"Why?" I asked, now looking at my phone at hand.

"There's something I must do, to make myself feel better and for my mind to be at peace." she answered quietly.

"Is it for me? For altering the drug?" I looked at her quickly to see if I was right.

She's not looking at me, she's looking straight ahead. "Maybe." then, she looked at me. "And may I ask, why are you making that face?"

What is she talking about?

She smirked, "You're angry because I'm leaving without being able to turn you back to your old self. Is that it? Well.. I'm telling you, you should be happy. Anytime soon, your problem will be gone, once I get my feet to America." she shifted her gaze to my eyes. "There, I'm sure I'll make your antidote. I promise."

"Just as I thought, you're going there for me." I don't know why, but I think she's right. I'm getting angry.

"Don't flatter yourself. I will do that for my own sake."

I am angry with myself. Even if she deny it, I know it was for me too. She's always doing her best for me to get my life back. But what am I doing? I am lazing around, thinking if I should ask her to make a temporary antidote for me to be with Ran. I am selfish as hell. I didn't think about her feelings. All I think about is myself.

All this time.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Haibara was making her move to lie down when I grabbed her right arm. She looked at me, confusion was in her eyes. "What?"

I held her arm tighter. "Haibara... Tell me, is there any way for you to stay here for good?"

She blinked a few times. "Kudo-kun, I've decided to go there to-"

"Screw that antidote! It can wait. I don't need it for now. I know you can make it even when you're here. I'm sure of it." I almost shouted.

Her eyes grew big. "Are you out of your mind? You know you need it badly."

"Listen, if there's a way for you to stay here. Tell me. I'll do it. Anything. I know you don't want to leave.. I just know it." I keep on pressing my words to her.

Then, Haibara's expression softened up. "Why Kudo-kun? Why are you doing this?"

I released her arm. "I... It's because..." I don't know. I really don't know. But she can't accept a reason like that so I should think fast. Think fast Conan!

"It's because I.. I can't make you leave like this. I told you, don't escape from your fate." I explained, and I am sweating.

"Really? So you're doing this just to prove your point?" she looked at me suspiciously. I looked away, but nod nonetheless.

She smirked. "Well, you said earlier that you'll do anything to make me stay here, right?"

I nodded again. So there's still a way to make her stay?

When I took a peek at her, I saw her smile, a very dangerous smile. I was beginning to regret I said those words. "Very well, then. I'll stay only if you'll kiss me."

"Wh-What?"

In that instant, my mind panicked. I didn't expect that. I am astounded that I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

She just said I should kiss her. Goodness' sake! Ran and I haven't even (officially) kissed yet! And then Haibara, she-

"You know what that means, right?"

Haibara cut in my mind all of a sudden.

"I hope you got the message. Kudo-kun... There's no way I won't leave." she said as she started to lie down, facing the other side.

I was left dumbfounded. It took a minute before I realized, Haibara didn't really want me to kiss her.

I don't know what to say. Even if I said I'll do anything, the truth is, I can't. Haibara really knows my limits. She's trying to tell me that it is impossible for her to stay and there's nothing I could do about it. But is it really impossible to stop her from leaving? Or just impossible to kiss her?

"Haibara-"

"No, Kudo-kun. Just drop it already and let me get some sleep."

I glared at her back. But in the end, I could just sigh. I forced myself to lie down and sleep while thinking of other ways to make her stay.

Oh well, I still have 30 days.

I grinned as a plan is slowly forming inside my head.

**TBC~~**

**A/N: **and that's it for chapter one. What did you think? T.T Should I continue this? Haha thanks a bunch for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks a lot to those people who wanted me to continue this! T_T All of you made me happy. And those reviews, they inspired me! I haven't plan things out yet but I'll try my best with this one. Hope I won't disappoint you. Anyway, you can always tell me what you think by dropping a review!

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Detective Conan and its Characters.

.

**~###~**

.

November 24.

The birthday party, did not turn out good.

It ended early at 4:00pm. Because the celebrant's older brother, was murdered. And we found out that his colleague, was the one who did it. It's because of jealousy. The result of loving the same woman.

Megure-keibu, along with the other police officers came to arrest the culprit. As usual, Sonoko, who's also there, helped me solve the case again. Kogoro-jichan was not present, and it would be weird for Ran to do it for me (again) so I stick with Sonoko. Although she still doesn't know who I truly am.

And Haibara...

Well, she's a bit angry for being dragged there, however she was being nice too, for she helped me fill in the evidences I need while saying something like I'm so cursed because incidents like that always happen when I'm around. I lazily laughed.

Nice, isn't she?

But then, I realized, I almost forgot the reason why I brought, or dragged her with us to the party. I snorted. I can't do what I have planned anymore, now that the party ended up like that.

"Backseat."

Haibara suddenly spoke beside me. I don't know if it's for me, or for Agasa-hakase, who's just settling himself at the driver's seat, because her eyes were closed. I contacted Hakase to drive us home because I wanted to ask him about a certain strawberry blonde hair girl who's saying she's going to America. But Hakase said Haibara did not tell him about it either.

"Hm?" I moved my head to looked at the backseat that she mentioned. Nothing was there.

Then Haibara opened her eyes and looked at me annoyingly.

"Kudo-kun, sit at the back."

"What?"

I incredulously raised my eyebrows. So she wants me at the backseat. Strange. We've been sitting beside each other on one seat for a long time now. And then, she'd say that?

I tittered. "Later okay? There's something I forgot to ask you."

Her eyes narrowed in slits, "I don't care."

"I already fastened our seatbelts!"

"I. DON'T. CARE." she hissed, her face a few inches away from mine.

"Ai-kun, maybe Shinichi wanted to discuss something important." Hakase butt in.

"I can't believe men can be this insensitive." Haibara muttered, looking outside the window. "Seriously Kudo-kun, doing this won't change anything. Believe me." she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her back.

I shrugged, as I put my elbow on my knees and rested my chin on my hand.

I was about to ask her when someone opened the car's door at the backseat. It was Ran and Sonoko, hopping in.

"Hello Hakase." Sonoko greeted after they sat down. Agasa-hakase immediately start the car.

"What a depressing day. I can't believe that jerk really killed Kana's brother." Sonoko gritted her teeth. No wonder she looked so mad. She had a crush on that brother of Kana, the birthday girl, after all.

"Just when I-Oh!" Sonoko noticed us. Then she gave us a know-it-all smirk. "Ara, looks like Ochibi-chan finally made a move, huh? Of all places, you little brat?"

Sonoko moved to mess my hair. I just rolled my eyes. This woman just love to jump into conclusions, huh?

"Ran, look at them! You should call that husband of yours and tell him to get his ass over here as soon as possible! Then, tell him about the accomplishments I made that can put his detective career to shame!"

"Ha-ha.." I laughed slowly. Haibara was not in the mood so she completely ignored the comment.

But when I looked at Ran from the rearview mirror, my expression changed into a confused one. Her head is lowered and she seemed... down. "Ran-neechan?"

Ran lifted her head and tried to smile. "Oh, Conan-kun.. What is it?"

I turned my head to the back to face her. "Is something the matter?"

She started to look down again, fidgeting her dress. "Ah, no. I'm just wondering if it's okay to leave Kana-chan like that. She's still..."

"..bawling her eyes out." Sonoko continued for her.

So Ran doesn't want to leave her yet. I softly smiled. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. Her family and friends will be there for her."

Ran looked at me, still with that same expression. "I hope so."

While I'm worried too, I'm also relieved it's nothing to be afraid for. I thought something bad was going on, but I'm glad I was wrong.

"Baka."

Or not.

Haibara doesn't really want me here that much eh? What has gotten into her? She's getting more grumpy, I noticed.

"Talk." Haibara whispered, looking at the road ahead.

And very impatient, I must add. I couldn't help but sigh. Okay, just as she wish.

I turned on the car's radio. A soothing music came. This should be ok. I don't want them to hear the two of us whispering to one another and became suspicious. Especially, Haibara. There were only few people who knows her true identity, so we should be careful. After all, she doesn't want to reveal herself, yet. Even after the organization was caught.

I saw Sonoko talking to Ran and heard Hakase humming the music from the radio, before I turned to Haibara.

"Hey.." I tried talking to her in whispers and see if she's hearing me. Her eyes moved to meet mine. So that confirms it.

"So Haibara, don't you think-"

"Before anything else, I would like to remind you that I will only answer a maximum of 3 questions from you." Haibara whispered, or interrupted.

"Ha?" I gaped. What the heck was that? And what the heck did I do to deserve that kind of condition? This evil-eyed yawny girl really-

Wait.

Yeah, that's right. She's yawning. And her eyes... How did I miss that? I changed my tone to a scolding one.

"Hey, before anything else too. Do you even sleep? Look at you." she gave me a death glare. I ignored it. "Geez.."

"I sleep every night, if I have time. 2 questions left."

"What the hell... And hey, that's not included to that three!" I almost shouted.

"It was."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. One question left."

My mouth opened widely on its own. "You little..."

"So? What's your last question?" she said with a straight face.

I let out an exasperated sigh. I just couldn't believe this girl.

"Fine. When is your birthday?" I asked, irritated.

I guess she didn't see that question coming, so her eyes became wide in surprise and at the same time, she looked puzzled.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Well?"

Then, she suddenly smirked. "If you're going to give me a gift, I want that Fusae Brand's wallet."

I looked at her lazily, "That's not the question I believe."

She scowled. "Why else would you want to know my birth date?"

"I'll tell you later. Just answer the question." I'm getting pissed. She's the only woman who can do this to me.

After a few seconds, she whispered, "January 24th." Not looking at me.

"Honest?"

"Actually, it's today. Baka tantei."

"Oh. January 24, it is." I could only grin in triumph. "Thanks."

Her and her sarcastic self. Oh well, at least it's what I thought, it's not between November and December.

"You believed me that easily?" Haibara set her eyes on me, eyeing me suspiciously.

I grinned even wider. I poked the tip of her nose. "Of course. Aquarius sign fits you so well, you know."

"Very lame reason." I heard her say. I know she's telling me the truth, and I'm expecting her sarcasm every now and then. "Well, whatever your plan is, just make sure you won't get me involve in an awful situation. Got it?"

"Ah, don't worry. Just sit back and relax until that time comes." A grin won't leave my face. I don't know how but I think Haibara is the reason behind it. Why I'm just irritated minutes ago and then, all of a sudden, I'm in the mood right now.

Well, I guess it's not really Haibara but...

..it's from the way she answered me back and the way her face shown a lot of expressions earlier.

Right.

"Gosh! You really got yourself a girlfriend now, huh brat?" Sonoko pried in, sneaking behind us. "This might put Shinichi more to shame! This kid got ahead him because he seemed to be putting more effort to other things than Ran here."

I lazily rolled my eyes. "Haibara's not..."

"Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed.

"What? It's true, right?"

Ran didn't answer. Instead, she looked at me. Her eyes... Could it be there's something else she's worried about? But then, she smiled and said, "That's not true. He's doing his best to come back.. I can see that."

Sonoko made a face. And I just gazed at Ran, thoughtfully.

Ran...

"You understand now, don't you?"

I was a bit startled when Haibara whispered that to me.

I sighed. Yes, I know I have to get back soon, even if it kills me. But I also know I needed Haibara for that to happen.

"Now go and sit at the back." Haibara ordered, unfastening our seatbelts.

I frowned. "Hey, what does that have to do with-"

"I told you I will only answer 3 questions. Now, go."

My mouth opened to protest but nothing came out when she added, "Go to your girlfriend."

I was shocked to hear that from her. Haibara sounded serious that I couldn't even object. I scratched my head. "Alright, but be sure to wait for me later at Hakase's, ok?"

"Bonehead."

"Huh?"

She sighed, shook her head and smiled at me, "Ok meitantei-san, I'll wait for you," then frowned. "As if I have a choice."

I blinked before I chuckled in amusement. She smiled. Well, she also frowned but she smiled nonetheless... Haibara should smile like that more often.

Thereafter, I asked Hakase to slow down before I get to sit at the back. I sat next to Ran, besides the window. I smiled at her and tapped her hand on her lap. I got a weak smile in return.

She still looked worried. I hope she would get over the incident soon.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

**RAN**

I know I should not feel this way.

This is wrong.

Why do I feel like he's being taken away from me?

Conan-kun.

No... Shinichi.

Now that I know Shinichi's been with me all along, I admit I was really mad at him at first because he lied, and deluded me. I was worried sick about him and yet, he didn't trust me with his secret. But even though It was really frustrating, at the same time, I'm happy. My happiness overcome my anger. Deep in my heart, I know I am happy he's okay. I am glad that his life was not in danger. I am happy that even if he's not in his true form, I can be near him. I am happy that he love me too.

I am happy, am I?

But why do I feel like this?

Why?

"Ran-neechan! Uh.. I mean, Ran.. I wanna stay at Hakase tonight and I just want to let you know. By the way, is Occhan there?"

"Yes.. Umm.. Shinichi..." I stopped midway. But still decided to ask about it.

"Are you staying there because of Ai-chan?" I looked at his reaction. His eyes were wide. Looks like I was right so I continued, "Ai-chan is... very fond of you, isn't she?"

"HAH?" He almost choked. "Haibara? Fond of me?" Then, he laughed lazily. "Nah. Why did you say so? That's impossible."

Ai-chan.

I've never seen Shinichi care so much for a little girl like her. It's not like he shouldn't be caring at all but it just feels different.

I noticed it earlier at the birthday party. Shinichi never left Ai-chan's side. They sometimes discuss about something just the two of them understands. And when he's investigating Kana-chan's brother murder case, they're talking as if Ai-chan's not really just a little girl, as if she's his equal. I tried to tell myself to ignore it but later on Hakase's car, I knew then that I couldn't. Not when he's whispering to her as if they're hiding something. Not when he flashed her a smile, just like that time when I told him, I love him.

Not when he's looking at her as if...

"Ran?" He called me, looking worried and curious.

"Oh.. Uh, yeah." I woke up from my musings. "Anyway, Otousan is here. He's just drunk again so he might be sleeping. Are you going there now?" I asked, even if it was obvious.

He grinned. "Yeah. I should get going."

He turned around to leave when he abruptly stopped. "Oh yeah," his head turn to look at me. "Ran. Uhh... I... I'll.. Um...call you later, okay?"

"Huh?" I was staggered. "O-Oh.. Sure."

He smiled. "See ya."

And he left me, standing through the doorway. Then, after a few minutes of thinking, before I knew it, I laughed.

I'm an idiot.

I can't believe how stupid I am to be jealous of Ai-chan. She's just a little girl, a friend of Conan-kun, just like the detective boys. So of course, they would be close. Besides, even though she's smart and sometimes talk like an adult, there's no way Ai-chan can be his equal. She's too young for that... Except-

I laughed again. "No, that can't be. I'm just thinking too much."

I should trust Shinichi.

No...

I trust Shinichi.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"This better be important, Kudo-kun."

Haibara stated while sitting and sipping a cup of coffee at her lab. After I told Ran about my plan to stay at Hakase tonight, I immediately called Haibara but she didn't answer(often) so I decided to barge in, which made her aggravated. There's only one reason why she's at the lab though: She's working on the antidote again.

I grinned. "Yeah. This is important. Say Haibara..." I walked near her. "Do you dance?"

Then, she looked at me, bewildered. It was as if I'm crazy or something. After a few seconds, she sighed, looking more annoyed than ever. "Kudo-kun, could you just leave me alone? If you're that bored, why not go to the girl at the Detective Agency?" She took one of the stacks of paper on the table besides her computer desk and read it.

"Aw Come on!" I ignored what she said. For now, I must do what I have planned. I took the paper away from her and grabbed her hand, which made her stand up.

"Hey!" Haibara tried to get free from my grip but I held her tighter. "You idiot-"

"Let's dance. Shall we?" I smiled when her eyes made contact with mine. Then, I narrowed my eyes. "It's your fault anyway."

As I placed my hands on position, she asked. "Explain why, great tantei."

Uh-oh. She's getting angry. "Well, back at the car, I only got to ask you 3 times- Scratch that, once. Then, when I tried calling you, all you did was hung up or turn your phone off. Then-"

"Get to the point."

"Uh... What I am trying to say was..." For some reason, I couldn't look straight at her. It irked me.

"Well... I didn't have a chance to know what you'd like to do...on your birthday.." I told her slowly.

"Huh?"

"Argh. You know, it doesn't matter now, does it? Let's just dance!"

I slammed my phone on the table and played a music with it. A very slow and waltz type music can be heard.

"Oh. I didn't know, that kind of music was your type." Haibara smirked.

I grunted, then decided to formally ask her, with my annoyed expression. "Haibara, dance with me?" I lifted my hand.

Haibara was still smirking as I felt her placed her palm to my hand. I held it tight, then placed my free hand on her waist. I looked at her face when she put her hand to my right shoulder. I stared. And in no time, we were so close with each other.

We started to dance real slow. Each steps, corresponding with the music. I just stared at her as she was doing the same. Haibara's eyes were tired, probably because of working for that antidote. And her lips, it doesn't look good too, they're pale and chapped.

_I'll stay only if you'll kiss me._

I shook my head immediately. I shouldn't think about that. It's just her way of making me...

...realized, she will absolutely leave.

But-

That's not gonna happen. Not when I'm doing what I can do to make her realized, too..

..that we need her here. Here with us..

That's why...

"You're getting weird, Kudo-kun.." Haibara suddenly blurted out. Then, she smiled. "Doing this won't change anything, Baka."

I calmly gazed at her. "You know what. I planned to do this with you since the birthday party. Because there will surely be a dance there. But unfortunately, it was ruined, because of a murder."

She didn't say anything, so I continued. "That's the reason why I brought you there with me."

"Dragged. Forced." Haibara corrected.

"DRAGGED. Geez..." I narrowed my eyes again. "Anyway, since my plan was ruined, I decided to ask what you really want inside Hakase's car but you totally blocked it."

"So you disturbed me at this hour just to dance with me? That is ridiculous, Kudo-kun."

I stopped, and that made her stop too.

"No. You forgot to ask why I'm doing this, Haibara."

She gazed at me, confused. I quickly looked in different direction, away from her eyes. I have no idea what made me nervous. What the heck.

"Enlighten me." she declared.

I cleared my throat. "Well.. My purpose was that, Haibara... I just...want you to feel like it's also your birthday today. I'm dancing with you, because, well... Kaasan said, asking a girl to a dance will make her feel special.. So yeah, I just want to...you know, celebrate your birthdays that we missed celebrating... As Haibara Ai, by making you feel...s-special." I explained, slightly stuttering.

"And that is because?"

"Because I want you to be happy." I said.

Haibara didn't say anything. She remained silent. I don't know why but I couldn't look at her. She must have been shocked. I don't know.. Until...

"So you think dancing with you, will make me feel happy, huh." She whispered.

I forced myself to look at her. My eyes grew big. She's...smiling. That one smile I adore. Ah- no, not adore. I mean, that smile she used when she saw a pet. Or an animal. Yeah, right.

Anyhow, the important thing here is I made her happy. I smiled as I lead the dance again. But this time, both of my hands were on her waist, and her hands on my shoulders.

"Kudo-kun..."

I moved my face near hers, "Hm?"

"You'll always be there for me, right?" Haibara whispered, she was rather serious.

"Uh. Yeah..." I answered. Unsure of why she's saying that all of a sudden.

Then, she sighed, a bit smiling. "Of course you won't, Baka."

"Huh?"

She lowered her head, the way I couldn't see her eyes. I thought I already made her happy but looks like I was wrong. Because Haibara seemed, dejected.

OH RIGHT! I almost forgot. "Haibara."

Haibara lifted her head, looking annoyed, when I pulled something in my pocket. I took it out to reveal my gift. I grinned. "This is my gift for your birthday. This is that Fusae something you requested, right?"

She curved her eyebrows. "For my birthday, huh? On 24th of January?"

My grin faded. She's very sharp. Ha-ha, that's Haibara for me. "Y-Yeah. Haha.. You can only have this on your exact birthday."

"Spoiled rich kid. Anyway, why can't I have it now?" She asked, still looking at the wallet carefully.

My smile melted away. I know I should explain myself. I sternly looked at her. "Haibara..."

Haibara looked up to my face, without emotions. "You must be here on January 24, so that I can give this to you."

At first, she was stunned. Then, she laughed lightly, "Just as I thought." and, she sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you but I am no longer here when that day comes. But you can always send it to me, if ever."

I sighed as I closed my eyes. "No. I won't." I replied, keeping the wallet inside my pocket again.

I expected this scenery, so it was okay. I know she won't make this easy. And besides, I was just getting started. This is just one of the several reasons why she must stay.

"Are you bribing me just to stay Kudo-kun?" she inquired, smirking.

I opened my eyes. "A little. But it's not entirely because of the wallet, stupid. But the meaning behind it. Sometimes it's also good to celebrate your birthday with friends, you know." I told her, knitting my eyebrows.

Her lips formed a thin line, then turn around, her back now facing me. "Maybe. Well, thank you for the effort anyway. I didn't think you'd do as much as this. You're the first."

She held her hands on her back. "I know you're doing this out of pity. But I'm telling you, don't pity me. I hate it. Besides, I don't need to celebrate anything with whoever anyway."

"Haibara..."

"You know I will leave not because I want to, but because I have to. Right, Kudo-kun?"

Haibara quickly changed the atmosphere around us just by saying those words. But the truth to that, she really doesn't have to leave. I wanted to tell her that, and so many things but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"That's why I always tell you, doing these things won't change anything." Haibara stated, still on her back.

I remained silent, unmoving. She still doesn't get it, does she?

"Well, I gave you my thanks." Haibara walked away to sit in front of her computer again. "That should be enough. My break is over, you can get out."

I snorted as I ran my fingers through my hair. Haibara's always like this. I know she wanted me to give up, that's why she's trying to push me away.

"I can't work when you're here. So do me a favor and just leave."

There, just like that.

"Haibara, can you stop acting like this?"

"Then stop acting like you care."

That made me speechless. I stopped for a second because of shock. Then, I groaned rather loudly. Stop acting like I care, she says?

"Haibara, I don't act around you and you know that." I firmly declared.

She didn't stir, nor replied. I waited for a good 3 minutes for her to speak, but she didn't.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, deeply. "Such a pain.." I muttered under my breath.

The music is nearly finished. I have to do something. I will never leave her like this. I quickly walked back to her and grabbed her hand and that caused her to stand up, again.

"Kudo-kun!" Haibara yelled. I could see that she's surprised.

I faced her, and looked straightly in her eyes. "It's rude to leave in the middle of a dance, you know."

I'll never let that depressed atmosphere ruined another chance for me. So before she object, I smirked. And in quick movement, I swirl her in place. I tried to suppress my laughter but eventually failed because of her priceless reaction. It seemed she wasn't expecting it.

However, my laugh abruptly stopped when she, intentionally, stomped on my foot. "Ow! Hey!"

"Oh sorry. I should've reminded you to dodge." Haibara's words were dripping with sarcasm.

"You..." I gritted my teeth in agony. But then, I chuckled after a second. The awkwardness was finally gone, with the music, just like that.

Haibara's eyebrows wrinkled. She really looked scary at this moment. She's really pissed. But I'm glad that at least, I lighten up the mood, even just a bit.

"Let's do this again some time, okay?" I said with a smile.

She smirked, rather dangerously. "Of course. It's fun to step on your foot after all."

I sweatdropped, and tried to laugh it off. Yeah, she's really scary, alright.

Then again, I noticed we were still in our dance position. I'm surprised that even though she threatened to stomp on my foot again, I didn't back away or let her go. Well, maybe I just find our position comfortable. Or maybe...

"Ai-kun, is Shinichi...there?"

Haibara suddenly pushed me away from her as soon as Agasa-hakase opened the door and peeked. I almost tripped backwards. Agasa-hakase's eyes grew big though. I was about to snap when Hakase spoke.

"Shinichi and Ai-kun..." Hakase gasped as he's looking alternately at me, and Haibara. "Shinichi, Ai-kun seemed..."

I put my hand at the back of my head. I smiled. "Does she look happy, Hakase?"

Hakase smiled too when he looked at me. "Yes, yes. I'm just curious, what did you do?"

That made me proud of myself all of a sudden. "Well-huh?"

We didn't notice, Haibara was slowly approaching us, with her deathly aura. And to say that she was scary was an understatement. I immediately took a step backwards as I gulped. "H-Hey.."

Oh crap.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

I sighed in relief. Agasa-hakase and I feared the worst but thank goodness Haibara just threw us out of her lab, and slammed the door shut to our faces. I didn't know exactly why she got mad but probably it was because Hakase caught us in that position and assumed things that was also true. So it's true that she really is happy, eh?

"Ai-kun can be scary sometimes." Hakase told me, still slightly shivering.

I lazily smiled. Almost everyday, actually, I thought.

"Oh yeah, Hakase why were you looking for me? Is it important?" I asked, now sitting on the chair besides the dining table.

"Ah, that's just about your skateboard. It's already fixed." Hakase beamed.

"Oh. Great."

"By the way Shinichi, are you and Ran-kun already dating?"

I almost fell from my seat because of a blunt question such as that. "H-Hakase! W-We're not yet officially..."

"Oh. So what's taking you so long?" Hakase asked, a bit smiling.

I gave him an oi-oi look. I was about to retort when I remembered something important. RAN!

"I almost forgot!" I quickly stood up. "Hakase, I'm going to bed. I'll test the skateboard tomorrow."

I dashed out of sight of Hakase and contacted Ran through my cellphone. I took a glance at my watch, 11:15pm. Dammit. I didn't notice the time.

But at least, this was a good start. I made Haibara happy, even just a little. And it was all worth it. I know Ran will understand.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

A loud ringing phone made me open my eyes. I blinked my sleepiness, but failed. So I closed my eyes again and reached my phone, wherever it was.

"Yes?" I answered, sleepy, after I finally got it above my head.

"Cool kid."

That voice...

I immediately opened my eyes. That voice totally made me wide awake. I sat up.

"Jodie-sensei?"

Jodie Starling from the FBI. What made her call me? I was beginning to feel nervous. I know there is an important reason why. If not, she wouldn't call me at this hour.

"What's the matter, Jodie-sensei?" I eagerly asked.

"Sorry to disturb you but...this is about Gin and the organization." Jodie-sensei plainly stated.

My mouth hanged wide open. "What? What about them? Aren't they already- It's only been a month and-"

"I can't tell you the whole details on the phone. I'll just ask for your help. We couldn't count on anyone else with this one."

My heart started to race. I could already guess what she wanted me to do. And if I'm right, that only meant one thing. I gripped my phone tight.

"That girl who was formerly called Sherry. Please look out for her." she requested.

Just as what I presumed, and ironically, the last thing I wanted to occur. "How did that happen?" I blurted out, getting more frustrated. "How did they-"

"We still don't know. Anyway, we will discuss about this personally. In the meantime, don't leave her side no matter what. Can you do that?"

I breathe in, and out. I mustn't get angry. Not this time. "Yeah."

"That's good. We'll be counting on you. I'll call you when and where to meet up. Be careful, alright? See you."

She hung up. While I just stared at nothing at all.

Haibara's in danger, and we can't tell her about it because she will probably freak out. No, she will definitely freak out. I closed my eyes and massage my temples. This shouldn't be happening.

I remembered her smile. I wanted to keep it at that. But with this happening, that would unlikely happen. Perhaps it might do good if I just let her leave.

I scratched my head violently. No! That wouldn't be the best solution to this. What's best to do now, is to protect her.

That's right. I will protect her. I'll definitely protect her.

Even if my life is at stake.

.

**TBC~~**

.

**A/N: **thanks for reading! This is twice longer than chapter one, ne? Haha. Oh! Some of you probably know those japanese words I used, right?

Ochibi - same as chibi. You know, those chibi characters. Small. Haha

Kaasan - Mother. It is really 'Okaasan'.

And about Ai-chan's birthday, obviously, I invented that. Haha. I searched what type of zodiac would be best for her and yeah, I found out it's Aquarius. And then, ummm. About Ran... I feel sorry for her. Really. Because Conan is as dense as a rock. But hopefully, I did her POV right. Soo, what did you think?

Again, THANKS A BUNCH FOR READING! Esp. **pingpong2411.** I was grinning the whole day because of your review. Hehe

Minna! Give me inspiration and leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone! Thank you for waiting. If you ever read my profile, I wrote an announcement there and stated the reason of why this took so long. I'm sorry again.. ^^" Anyway, thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Those are what kept me going. Thank you!

Oh yeah, I should warn you about a bit of ShinRan that I included here. Please don't despair, I just needed it for my plot, haha. I'll slowly make Conan realize something about his own feelings. No man can make it in just one day right? I mean, Ran's his long-time crush slash love after all, haha. :)

**hai-edogawa.** Thank you! And thanks for the concern too. I appreciate your suggestions and ideas. I'll try my best! :)

**babylucke. **aww. Thanks. I'm still not that good though. But, really thank you! :D

READ ON!

.

**~###~**

.

_"We don't know how he did it, but Gin has escaped."_

Gin.

It's been two weeks since I had a conversation with Jodie-sensei. I must say that within those weeks, my mind was solely focused on what we had discussed that day. Jodie-sensei had said Gin has escaped. The first guess that comes to my mind was Vermouth. By a disguise-But... How? How did she...

"Conan-kun?"

I looked up, and tried to smile. "Y-Yeah, Ran-neechan?"

"You okay?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. Take your time."

Oh right. Ran and I were in a gift shop to buy some stuffs needed for Christmas, including gifts and decorations. She asked if I could come with her, and I said yes, because.. Well, I couldn't refuse her. I was with Haibara that time and Haibara would be suspicious if I did so. It's not like she isn't already, actually. I just didn't want her suspicions become higher. I sighed. Haibara's already suspecting there's something happening. It became even harder to keep it from her, now that I moved to Agasa-hakase's house for a reason I totally made up. She didn't believe me when I said it is because it's weird for an eight year old like me to live alone, much more in our mansion. Akai Shuichi-I mean, Okiya Subaru wasn't living there anymore. And when she was about to suggest the "Mouri Detective Agency", I interrupted her by saying Ran wouldn't want me there, now that she knows I am Shinichi. It's kinda true but Haibara, being Haibara, didn't buy it. I couldn't say I'm surprised she didn't, but to say that she thinks she's somewhat involve in it, makes me worried.

And frustrated.

_"We still don't have any lead on his whereabouts. But it's just strange that he's not making any move. Most probably, he's preparing for an attack. In any case, you should be careful, we know we couldn't underestimate him even if he's alone, and much more if he's not. We are doing what we can. Just take care of the little girl. We're counting on you."_

Jodie-sensei didn't have to tell me that. I will definitely take care of her, and protect her. Right now, I know I'm more than prepared for whatever he has in his sleeves. But there's something that still worries me despite all of that. That is the fact that even if Gin did not really seen Sherry in Haibara Ai's form, Gin saw me. He knows I am Shinichi. There's a high possibility he could've guessed Haibara's also-

"Shinichi!"

Startled, I looked up to Ran again. She called me 'Shinichi'. I told her not to call me that when there are people around.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

Ran pouted. "What's with you today? I was calling you like ten times already and you didn't even bother to look except now that I called you by that name."

I blinked. I didn't know she's calling me. I looked down. "S-Sorry. It's just that I'm...thinking of that case a week ago."

Ran suddenly became quiet. When I looked up to her, she looked away. She picked up a doll and stared at it. Even if I couldn't see her face, I know she became disappointed. I suddenly felt really sorry. She doesn't deserve this but what can I do? I always find myself thinking about it when Haibara's not with me.

"Mystery freak as always, aren't we?" I heard Ran said. Sadness was in her voice. "You know, sometimes I think you're still hiding something from me. Like now. You're mind is obviously on something else. I understand if it's not for me to know but I just couldn't help but worry."

"Ran..."

"I won't force you to tell me what's been occupying your mind. But.." She turned around to look at me. "at least tell me, if it's something that would endanger your life. It's not dangerous, is it?"

It is. But I won't definitely say that. So I softly smiled, and gently shook my head. "Of course not. My life's not on the line. Don't worry."

Ran gratefully smiled. "Shin-I mean, Conan-kun. Thank you."

I'm the luckiest guy in the world, for having someone like her with me. She understands me. She loves me. But in all honesty, I...

"I am the one who should say thank you. Let's see..." I looked around the shop to buy something to prove what I was saying. I spotted a tiny teddy bear, holding a pillow that has "THANK YOU" on it. There is also one that has "I LOVE YOU" there but...heh, maybe next time. I picked the 'thank you' teddy bear up.

"Ran-neechan, thank you for being there for me always. I promise, in the name of Kudo Shinichi to make it up to you some other time. But for now, let me give this to you." I handed the bear to her.

Ran stared at the bear before she accepted it. She laughed lightly. "Thanks. What's with being so formal by the way? Doesn't suit you."

I rolled my eyes. "Welcome."

When I glanced at my watch, it's already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I hope Haibara was just in Hakase's house.

"Oh anyway, before I forgot, I wanted to ask if there's something that Ai-chan wants as a gift? I'm thinking of giving her one for Christmas. Do you have any idea? How about a doll?" Ran pointed at a long-haired blonde doll, about 12 inches in height.

I lazily smiled. A doll? A normal little girl would like it, but not her. Haibara has high standards when it comes to gifts. Like for example, that wallet I bought. Damn. I still remember it almost made me broke.

"Ha-ha. I think you should buy her clothes instead." I suggested.

"Oh. I see." Ran looked for some clothes.

I decided to look around the shop while I'm at it. "Very decent-Huh?" when something caught my interest.

A red muffler.

Come to think of it, I never saw her wear something like this. This should help her warm herself, it's getting colder with each day.

I glanced at Ran when she moved besides me. "See something you like?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered, now looking at the muffler. I took it and inspected it. "What do you think?"

"A muffler? Wow, it's simple but pretty." Ran commented.

"You liked it?" I beamed. "Well, I'll buy this then. Haibara needs something to warm her up outside these days. From what I remember, she doesn't have a muffler." I grinned as I imagined what will be Haibara's reaction when I give this to her.

"Oh.. So that's for Ai-chan, huh?"

"Yup." When I looked up to Ran, it seemed she's a bit dejected or disappointed or something along those lines. I furrowed my brows. "Something wrong?"

She smiled. "N-No! Nothing. It's just that, I still couldn't decide what to buy."

"Is that so? Well-"

My detective badge suddenly beeped. I excused myself and slightly moved to the corner. I wonder what is it this time.

"What's up?"

"Conan-kun!" It was Mitsuhiko.

"Hey, Mitsuhiko. Are you on the run or something?" I asked when I noticed his voice was accompanied by fast breathing.

"Help!"

"What?"

"Haibara-san! Haibara-san is...!" Mitsuhiko yelled, it's as if he's in panic.

Haibara?

My eyes grew big. Fear quickly surged throughout my body. Could it be?

No way!

"What happened?!" I almost shouted but he did not answer. "Mitsuhiko? Hey! Mitsuhiko!" It seemed our connection was cut.

"Dammit!"

That's when I ran as fast as I could.

"Conan-kun!"

"Ran! Go home without me!" I shouted back.

Haibara.

I'm coming.

Please be safe.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"HAIBARA!"

I rushed my way inside Agasa-hakase's house, to be exact, to Haibara's lab. I tried to open the door but it's locked. So I knocked, and later on, banged it.

"Haibara!" I held my breath. I was panting real hard. Probably because I ran all the way here. I rested my forehead against the door as I took a deep breath. This couldn't be my limit.

What if she's not here anymore?

What if I am too late?

What if Gin already-

I shut my eyes tight. That can't be..

"HAIBA-"

"Will you stop shouting?"

I gasped. I quickly turned around to face who owned that familiar, annoyed voice. My mouth hanged wide open as I looked at that person in front of me, wide eyed.

"H-Hai... Haibara?" I incredulously blurted out, still a bit panting.

Haibara narrowed her eyes. "Why are you shouting my name?"

I couldn't talk. I just stared at her and realized, she's alright. Safe and sound. I sighed in relief.

"Did you think something happened to me?" Haibara asked, raised brows.

"Huh?"

"It's because of Tsuburaya-kun's call, isn't it?" She asked again.

"Uh.. Well.." I scratched my head. This is going to be tough. "Oh yeah, where's he? He's panicking when he called me so... I thought..." I trailed off.

"Something's really going on, just as I thought."

"What? Stupid. You're being paranoid again."

"Look who's talking."

That made me stop. Paranoid? Maybe she's right. But what did really happen? Why did Mitsuhiko call me as if...

"Anyway, if you're looking for Tsuburaya-kun, he's here with Yoshida-san and Kojima-kun. They're watching Kamen Yaiba." she informed me, as if she knew what I'm thinking. Then, she arched her eyebrows. "Get out of the way."

I realized I was blocking the door to her lab, but I did not move an inch. "Wait, let me tell you something first.."

She sighed. As her stare became even more fierce. "Spill it."

I sternly stare at her. "Haibara.. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

I gazed at her eyes, hoping I could at least see through her emotions. But I couldn't, because after a few seconds, she smiled. But not in happiness, but in mockery. "Trust you, huh. Why are you asking me that all of a sudden? Is it because I might die if I don't?"

I knitted my eyebrows in shock. "Haibara-"

"I know I'll definitely die sooner or later, but not now. I still have something to complete." Haibara said blankly. "So, step aside or else..."

I was surprised when Haibara drew herself closer to me. Closer, that I can already feel her breath. To my face, to my nose...

My heart skipped a beat.

"I might do something you wouldn't like." Haibara whispered.

I unbelievably stared at her, mouth slightly open. I froze in spot.

What did she just-

I felt her shoved me away from the door, very easily. It's as if I'm just an obstacle or something.

Huh? What. Wait.

When I looked back, Haibara already shut the door closed.

She'd gone inside.

I let out the breath I didn't think I'm holding back, as I felt my heart slowly calmed down. I placed my hand over my chest.

Damn.

What happened to me?

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Great.

I couldn't believe my heart almost jumped out of my chest. No. Not because Haibara's in danger 'cause she's actually not. But just because Mitsuhiko's butt was impaled by a nail, accidentally.

Mitsuhiko explained to me that he called because he wanted me to cure it instead of Haibara. But Haibara, on the other hand, insisted she's the only one who could do it and he had no other choice. Because number one, he must avoid infection. Two, Hakase's out. Lastly, Genta can't do it. I slapped my forehead.

Just great.

"Mitsuhiko was running away from Haibara as if she's a monster! Haha!" Genta laughed out loud.

"Yeah, but Ai-chan said there's nothing to be shy for but still, he got really embarrassed!" It was Ayumi, giggling.

"S-Stop that! It's not funny!" Mitsuhiko yelled. His face was as red as a tomato.

Yeah, it's not really funny. It made me look like I'm paranoid.

Just then, I glanced at Haibara, who's just sitting across from me and reading a magazine. I noticed, she became distant to me after our little talk earlier. I can't help but think it's because she felt her suspicions are right. It's like she had returned to her past self, just like that time when we first met her. I'm not worried but if this will go on, Haibara would really end up leaving.

Yeah. Who am I kidding? I am really worried.

We have to settle things with Gin as soon as possible. But the question is, how?

"Kids! I'm back and I have good news!" Agasa-hakase entered the living room with bags in his hands.

The Detective Boys became excited that Genta almost jump from his seat.

"What is it, Hakase?" They eagerly asked almost in unison.

"Remember when I said we would go on an early Christmas vacation before Ai-kun's departure?"

They nodded, excitedly.

Early Christmas vacation? I didn't know that.

"It will be tonight! We're going to Shibaura and stay at one of yachts there! My colleague invited me to celebrate an early Christmas party so I decided to take you guys along."

The kids jumped out of joy and started to approach Haibara. But then, Haibara doesn't seem excited or even happy about it.

"Well, I think you should let your parents know first about this party and ask for their permission." I heard Haibara told them, putting down the magazine she's reading.

"Oh that's right. We'll ask them right away!" Ayumi said. "Ai-chan, we'll make it memorable for you!"

That and they ran their way outside.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mitsuhiko followed slowly, touching his butt.

"Take care you guys!" I reminded them. "And Mitsuhiko, careful next time, ok?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Mitsuhiko sneak a peek at Haibara before he finally left.

As soon as they're gone, Haibara immediately stood up. Is she making her way to her lab again? Or just avoiding me? I also stood up.

"Hey Haibara-"

"Shinichi, can you help me put these things in place before we leave?" Hakase requested while he's taking out the things, probably some materials and equipments for his new invention, that he bought inside those bags.

"Huh?.. Uh, sure." I complied. Still staring at the back of Haibara.

"Oh that's right, Ran-kun said you forgot something back at the shop and she wanted me to give it to you." He searched inside the bags. "Where did I-Oh. Here it is."

Hakase handed me a red muffler.

I blinked in surprise. Oh yeah. This is the muffler I planned to give to-

"Say Shinichi, that muffler is not for Ran-kun, right?" Hakase asked curiously.

I just nod.

"Huh? So, it's really for someone else?" Hakase seemed a bit surprise that I'm giving something to someone aside from Ran.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Who?"

I looked at where Haibara went. I smiled.

"Someone very...close to me."

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Are you all sure you're not forgetting something?" Agasa-hakase asked us as we grabbed our bags.

"Yes!" We replied.

"Okay, come on." Hakase opened the gate as we followed him.

It's getting really cold. I hope we brought enough things with us.

"It's so exciting! I heard you can see the Rainbow bridge there!" Mitsuhiko said.

"You bet. And I heard the scenery at the bay is so romantic at night." It was Ayumi, slightly blushing.

"Waa. I can't wait to get there! But how about the food and-" Genta rambled.

"Achoo!"

Haibara sneezed behind me. I stopped walking and approached her. Why is she still standing at the doorway anyway?

"Cold?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She answered...or asked-whatever.

I snorted as I took something in my backpack. She's just looking at me, annoyed. Well, I'll just have to give this since this is really for her.

"Here." I showed the red muffler on my hand. "Use this."

But Haibara just stared at it, nonchalantly. Then, narrowed her eyes on me. "No, thank you."

She was about to walk away when I grabbed her shoulder and turn her around so that she could face me.

"Kudo-kun, what the hell-"

"Just shut up." I told her.

I don't know what came into me but I just found myself wrapping the muffler on her neck. Very carefully. And Haibara, she really did shut up. She's not even moving. It's like she's letting me do it for her.

Strange.

But as strange as it was, it made me happy. I just felt my lips turn upwards, I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Haibara asked when I finished. Her eyebrows were raised as usual.

"I'm not." I defended, but I know I'm still grinning.

Then, suddenly, we heard Ayumi scream. We automatically look at where she was. But all we saw was, the three of them, staring at us as if we have three heads.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, confused.

Then, as if to answer me, their eyes moved above our heads in slow motion. What is wrong with them?

When Haibara and I looked at where their eyes were gazing, that's when it finally dawned on me, the reason why they're that shocked.

Hanging above the door frame...

..is a mistletoe.

A mistletoe.

And if we're under it, it only meant one thing.

Oh shit.

_"Shinichi, can you help me put these things in place before we leave?"_

I closed my eyes. Hakase.. Of all places to put that plant..?

However, Haibara remained unfazed.

"A mistletoe means..." Ayumi looked at us with her eyes wide. Then gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"H-Haibara-san and Conan-kun will..." Mitsuhiko also has the same expression as Ayumi. He gulped.

"They should kiss!" Genta happily declared.

Oh no.

"W-Wait, wait! Aren't we too young for such thing as ki-that? I.. I mean, that tradition is just for adults! Didn't you know?" I began to sweat, even if it's really chilly.

Mitsuhiko's face saddened. "You have a point there but..."

"We don't want you to have bad luck! Ai-chan, Conan-kun.. you should do it! After all, it's nothing serious because you're just eight year old kids!" Ayumi insisted, even if it's obvious she really doesn't want it to happen.

"Yeah!" Genta agreed. "Hurry up and kiss! Don't be shy, a peck would be enough, right? A kid's kiss!"

But the problem here is, we're not really kids! What am I going to do?

I looked at Haibara to seek for help but she's just acting nonchalant, and bored. She doesn't even bother to speak.

"Hey Haibara," I whispered. "At least say something, will you?"

She glanced at me, and the mistletoe, before she faced the children. Her face shown a little interest now. "We'll just kiss like an eight year old would, right?"

What?

"HEY!" That took me by surprise. My eyes went wide as I felt my chest tighten. Did she just agree that we should k-k-ki...

"Haibara-san, um.. Is it alright with you?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah. Even if it's you who's standing here with me, I'd still do it." She replied.

She really knows how to tease very well. That comment alone made Mitsuhiko speechless and red. This woman..

"Should we start?" Haibara faced me.

"What? Hey wait! H-Haibara! What are you doing? I thought-"

I abruptly stopped when I felt her finger touched my lips. I held my breath for some reason, as her face moved near mine. Then, she whispered:

"Let's get this over with."

.

**TBC~~**

.

**A/N:** yeah! What do you think? Hope it's okay. I know you're thinking it's a bit cliché about the mistletoe part but let's just see on chapter 4, ne? Haha xD

I'll update as soon as I can if you think I should be! Thanks again minna-sama! See ya.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THANK YOU! For staying with me and making me inspired again, guests, everyone! Especially, to those who always leave a review every chapter. You all know who you are. Arigatou! :)

**holmesfreak1412.** Oh yeah, I've read that! It is really a GOOD ONESHOT. I think I still have a long way to go, haha.

**Potsie18.** I knew I'm mean! :O Sorry, I have to put it there. I just wanted to try a cliffhanger. So...haha. Here is chapter 4, finally. Thanks for reading! xD

**To those new reviewers:** welcome and happy reading! Thank you!

Late MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR minna! I'm so sorry for the late update! Been busy because of holiday season. And then, there's this author's block haha. Sorry again.. ^^

READ ON!

.

**~###~**

.

"Let's get this over with."

I gulped.

Haibara's not serious. She can't be serious. I know she wouldn't do it. She's just teasing me.

I should stop her.

But my mind went blank when she cupped my face with one hand. My heart started to panic. I should stop her but why is it I couldn't speak?

I clenched my fist tight. I should do something!

"H-Hai.. Haibara-"

I suddenly forgot what I should say when slowly, Haibara's face was coming closer to mine.

"Whoa, they're really going to do it!" I barely heard Genta exclaimed.

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were also saying something, but I couldn't make it out. I couldn't even hear anything. Because right now, all I am hearing is the loud thumping of something inside my chest.

I couldn't think straight, I couldn't move. Heck, I don't even know what to do anymore. Much more when I can already feel her warm breath from my face. It felt like my eyes suddenly want to close itself.

Darn.

What the heck is she doing to me?

Just when I saw Haibara closed her eyes, I started closing mine as well, as if imitating her. And then, my hand moved on its own to grab her free hand.

That's it. I'm out of my mind.

I slowly leaned my head forward.

Since, I couldn't fight what my body wants to do, then, I guess I could just simply comply.

A smack-no.. A peck.

It should be enough. It would be nothing 'cause it doesn't have a meaning. Right.

My heart was beating faster and faster in every second. But I still moved my head further.

Closer.

Much closer.

And close-

"Ara, I didn't see that."

I almost smashed my lips to the ground. My eyes fluttered open when I heard Haibara spoke. "What?"

Haibara smirked and pointed a finger above our heads.

I looked at it annoyed. I groaned when all I see was the same mistletoe. I don't know if I should thank her that she ruined my mood to kiss her or get irritated because we stopped because of nothing.

"Too bad guys. We shouldn't be kissing after all. Nowadays, people forgot something important about mistletoes. When a guy kissed a girl under it, he should pluck one berry out of it. But as we can see with this one above, there's nothing to be plucked." Haibara explained.

Berries, huh? But then again, she's right. It's just plain mistletoe without its fruit.

"No berries also meant no kisses. So I think we can now relax. Good thing I noticed it." Haibara shrugged then smirked at me. "Right, Edogawa-kun?"

I grunted while glaring at her. "Why you.." I gritted my teeth in embarrassment.

Good thing my ass.

I heard the children sighed. They were speechless too I suppose. Who wouldn't be anyway? I nearly kissed her. But because of that berry, we...

Wait.

I should feel relieved we didn't kiss, right? But why am I feeling this way?

When I finally turned to look at the detective boys, I gasped.

Was that...

"R-Ran...neechan?"

Ran. I can't believe I didn't notice her presence until now. She's standing besides the children and Hakase, who's also there and jaws were dropping. She's looking at me blankly.

How long has she been standing there? Did she see us? What part if she did?

This isn't good.

"I-It's you, R-Ran..neechan.." I walked towards her, nervously.

Haibara's also walking ahead. I saw Ran smiled at her, and it seemed Haibara just nodded her head in greeting before she proceeded to Hakase's car.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi hesitated, but still followed Haibara.

When I was finally in front of Ran, I prepared myself for the worse.

"Conan-kun." but she smiled.

"Eh?" and I was taken aback.

She smiled at me. So she's not going to give me a flying kick?

I sighed. Thank goodness. Agasa-hakase immediately gestured Genta and Mitsuhiko to the car, when I sneak a glance to them.

"Shinichi." She leveled her head to mine, and whispered. "What are you two doing there earlier?"

"Huh? Oh, that? Ha-ha... Well.." I scratched the back of my head. So she did not really see us. "It's... I-It's nothing. M-More importantly, why are you here?"

She stared at me for a second before she spoke. "You texted me that you'll be out of town for 3 days so I decided to drop by before you leave."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So Ai-chan's already wearing the muffler."

"Y-Yeah."

Silence again.

Ran sighed. "Well, take care of them okay? And yourself too."

I forced a smiled. "Of course. You too."

Then, she suddenly kissed me on my left cheek. I immediately touched where she kissed.

"Wh-Wha?"

"S-See you after three days." Ran's face has a tinge of pink before she turned her head to the side.

"Uh..."

I don't know what to reply. Seriously, I didn't expect she would...do that. But I guess a goodbye kiss should always be like that. I couldn't say I didn't like it. I liked it actually, even if we're not a couple yet.

Not a couple. Yet?

Suddenly, I realized something. We've been acting like a real couple now for several days. What if Ran's doing this because...

I smiled. "Ran."

"Hmm?" She said, still not looking at me.

"Let's have a dinner date when I come back. I have something important to ask you. Make sure you're free on that day, got it?"

Ran finally turned to face me. "Dinner date?" then after a few seconds, she giggled. "I can't believe that you, Shinichi, asked me that. Well, of course, I got it Detective."

"Great. So, that's it. Gotta go."

Ran just nodded her head, a smile still on her lips. I grinned as I walked inside the car and sat besides the driver's seat.

Ah, it felt so good to have someone always waiting for your return.

"Conan-kun, what did Ran-neesan say to you?" I heard Ayumi asked as Hakase started the car. She's kinda nervous, I observed.

I looked back at her. "She said we should be careful and be good. Why do you ask?"

Genta and Mitsuhiko let out a big sigh, together with Ayumi. It seemed that was a sigh of relief.

"I thought she's going to be mad after seeing you and Haibara-san at the brink of kissing back there." Mitsuhiko explained, still a bit nervous.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"She even gestured us to stay quiet. I think she's curious about the kissing scene!" Genta continued explaining, with a shocked expression.

"But it's good Ai-chan said those stuffs about the mistletoe, if not. You'll be in big trouble because I think Ran-neesan is against kids, kissing." Ayumi told me.

I immediately shifted my gaze to Haibara. She's besides the window and looking outside of it.

Ran saw us.

Ran saw me and Haibara almost...kissing.

But why did she still ask what we were doing back there? And why did she still smile?

It's not that she should've been mad but I wonder.. Was it nothing to her? Was it because she thinks Haibara's just a kid?

Or, she's really bothered and just didn't want me to notice it?

I sat properly as I held my chin with my right hand. This is a really really difficult puzzle to solve.

"What are you thinking?" Hakase asked me.

I sighed. "I just couldn't understand girls. And I don't think I ever will."

Then, Hakase chuckled and whispered. "But admit it, Ai-kun saved you back there, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, if you call that saving."

I glanced at Haibara again. She's still in that position. I know I should be thankful that we didn't really kiss but for some reason, I'm also pissed off. Going as far as that, only to tease me? I mean, she should've told us about that berry-plucking thing in the first place so that I didn't have to act like...that.

But, what if... What if Ran didn't appear before us? Would Haibara let me kiss her?

Ah, no.

I mean, would Haibara still mention that berry thing? Would we still continue to kiss?

I suddenly felt like my whole face was on fire.

"Argh!" I shook my head violently.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked me.

"Ah, nothing."

What the heck's wrong with me?

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"We're here!"

Agasa-hakase declared right after we got out of the car.

"Whoa, amazing!" The detective boys exclaimed.

We were in Shibaura pier now, huh. The smell of the sea is in the air. I can't believe that there is really a yacht here. A beautiful, luxurious and big one at that. And since it's already 9 o'clock in the evening, lights were glowing everywhere, reflecting onto the sea. Even the Rainbow Bridge which is near our location became an exquisite scenery because of those bright lights.

It's so peaceful to look at.

"Wish I could bring her here with me and we could gaze at this scenery together."

I instantly turned my head to look at that certain girl who spoke an out of character sentence. I narrowed my eyes.

Haibara smirked. "That is what you're thinking, right?"

"Ha-ha. What a guess Haibara." I sniggered.

Haibara started walking ahead. I followed, placing my hands inside my jacket's pockets.

"Just as I thought, you still don't know anything aside from showing off, deducing and cornering a criminal. And oh, playing dumb." Haibara proclaimed still smirking.

I scowled. "Well, SORRY about that."

Haibara didn't answer back. She just continued to walk, with me, following her behind. Her strawberry blonde hair is swaying through the air, like that muffler she's wearing; the one that I gave her. Right now, she seemed...relax. I don't know why but when I'm seeing her like this, all I can ever think of is Gin. I'm afraid that this would not last long because of him. I don't want to see her that scared ever again. So I just hope this three day vacation, would be memorable for us, in a good way. After that, I'll make sure Gin wouldn't get a hand on her. We will capture him.

At any cost.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan! Hurry up!" Ayumi called us. They're already near the entrance.

"Coming!" I answered. "Haibara, let's enjoy this vacation, OK?"

She glanced back at me, and smiled a bit. "Isn't that what I'm doing?" Then she walked faster.

I stopped in my tracks for a second. "Really now?"

I followed shortly, and smiled.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Hanazawa Kazuki-san, Agasa-hakase's colleague, who also owned the yacht, was the one who greeted us right after we stepped into it. I think he's about as old as Hakase. He guided us to our cabin while his crew named Mikagami Daiki and Subimoto Ryou carried our baggage. Hanazawa-san also said the Christmas party will be held tomorrow night at the upper deck, an outdoor dining. We found out that he wanted to make this as an opening for this newly bought yacht charter as well.

"If you want something, just ask these two, they will take care of it." Hanazawa-san motioned to his crew when we were already in front of our cabin. They gave us one big room.

And then, he left. He might be waiting for other guests to arrive. While Agasa-hakase, on the other hand, put our things inside it.

"So, as our boss had said, just tell us if you want anything." It was Subimoto, grinning. His hair which is, I think, dyed with blonde is kinda long. And he looked like an athlete because of his built and height.

"Like for example, this little cute missy here wanted to read some books or whatever, then, I'll bring her to our mini library. Since, we're not sailing yet. How do you like that?" Subimoto's looking at Haibara with a stupid grin on his face. He placed his hand over her head.

I furrowed my brows. Little cute missy? Haibara? What's with this guy?

As expected, Haibara moved away from his grasp.

"Baka. Stop being a Pedophile. Get to work." Mikagami, the not so tall, and has short black-haired crew commanded while smacking Subimoto's head.

"Hey, that hurt! I AM working, you know. What are you talking about? And what's that pedophile?" Subimoto rubbed the back of his head. "This girl's just too cute. She resembles my ex-girlfriend actually."

"SUBIMOTO!" Mikagami yelled, and that made Subimoto flinch.

"Pedophile." The three children said in unison as they glared at him.

Subimoto laughed nervously. "Maa, I'm not a pedophile. I won't do anything, I'm just being honest." He lowered his head to Haibara, and smiled. However, Haibara doesn't show any emotions. "Anyway, may I know your name little missy?"

Don't tell him.

"Ai-kun, after this, can we have shrimps?" Agasa-hakase suddenly appeared from behind. "Uhh.. Did I say something wrong?" Hakase asked after we stared at him as if saying, 'what the hell'.

I slapped my forehead mentally. Great timing.

But of course, that made Subimoto beam. "OH! So it's Ai huh? Wonderful name."

"Subimoto-ojisan.." I guess it's time for me to pry in. "Can you show us around here tomorrow? I think we should take a rest for now, it's kinda late, you know."

He paused while looking at me. It seemed he's thinking it over. Then, maybe he realized something. His eyes grew big. "Hey kid, I'm just 22 years old. Don't call me ojisan."

"Know what, this kid's right. Let's go." Mikagami pulled his friend's arms.

"Which of that is right? Hey! Ugh, okay, okay! Uhh, I'm just around here if you guys need me, alright? See ya!"

Then, he was dragged away. Though he's still waving to us cheerfully.

That Pedophile...

When I looked at Haibara, she's glaring at me as if she's seen something irritating to my face. I raised my brows. "What?"

"Let's go to the upper deck!" Mitsuhiko suddenly suggested.

"YEAH!" Genta and Ayumi yelled in delight.

"I'm going with you and ask for something to eat, like shrimps. Then, we can rest afterwards." Hakase said with so much joy. He didn't notice the look Haibara's giving him eh?

Mitsuhiko gazed at Haibara. "Haibara-san, come with us? Don't worry about that man anymore."

"Yeah, we'll make sure he won't do something to you." Genta assured her.

Haibara's lips turned upwards. "I'll pass. I just wanna rest right now, like he said." She tilted her head towards me. "And Hakase, stay here. Edogawa-kun will tell those guys to deliver a cup of tea for you." Haibara added, walking inside the room.

"Me?" I blinked and pointed at myself.

"T-Tea again? Oh no.." Hakase muttered gloomily. "Um, what happened anyway?"

"Well..." I don't know how to explain it briefly.

"That man named Subimoto Ryou has a crush on Haibara!" Genta did the favor for me. I narrowed my eyes.

Agasa-hakase seemed surprise by that. "Are you sure? Don't you think he just thinks Ai-kun's cute?"

"Cute huh? I'm sure he didn't think that. That word doesn't suit her."

After I made that comment, all eyes were suddenly locked on me. I realized I shouldn't have said that out loud. "Uhh. Yeah, I mean, Haibara's not cute. She.. Sh-She's beautiful. Ha-ha." Damn. What am I saying?

"Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko looked at me as if I betrayed him or something. "Could it be..."

"N-NO! Of course not, it's not what you think."

"Conan-kun is..." Now it's Ayumi, astounded.

"No!" I sighed, exasperated. "Look, what if we go and grab some food? Aren't you guys already hungry?"

"Now that you mention it..." Genta rubbed his stomach.

"S-See? Let's go."

And we started to walk away. I let out a deep sigh when they're already discussing something else, and placed my hand over my chest.

Seriously, this feeling should stop.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Whoa, what's this called again?" Genta wondered while chomping on his food.

I lazily drank a glass of water. This is the fifth time he asked that.

"I think he said it is Fukochimmi. Or something." Mitsuhiko's pertaining to the chef and thinking it over very carefully.

"Whaf? Thad sounds weirbd." Genta commented, with his mouth full.

I sighed. "That's called Fettuccine Carbonara. And that one on your mouth, Genta, is a Chicken Parmesan. Try to remember, guys." I narrowed my eyes and drank again. "Where's Ayumi by the way?"

"I'm here!" We turned our heads on Ayumi and saw her holding a black cake on her hands, approaching us. I grimaced. So they're that hungry, huh? Might as well stop them from eating too much before it's too late.

Ayumi sat down besides me on our table, on the upper deck's outdoor dining. There were only few people here, us and a lady and an old man.

"Subimoto-oniisan gave this to me. He said he wants to apologize for what he acted earlier. I think we misunderstood him. He also said he helped in baking this." Ayumi stated happily. "He's actually a good person."

I rested my chin on my hand. Hmph, taking advantage on a kid's weakness.

"And he said he will take some of this for Ai-chan and some tea for Hakase, just as Ai-chan requested to you Conan-kun."

"What?" That made my blood boil all of a sudden. That... That pedophile created an opportunity to hit on Haibara.

Damn that guy!

I stood up, fast. I have to check what he's gonna do.

"Conan-kun, I'm thinking of sharing this with you-what's wrong?" Ayumi looked worried when I turned to her.

"Uhh, nothing." I tried to smile. "I'm just a ...a little bit... um.. worried that..." Damn I'm stammering!

"Are you jealous of that guy Conan?" Genta innocently asked.

"Is it because you like... Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko's gaze were stern.

Okay. That's crossing the line. "What are you talking about?" I frowned. "I can't believe you thought as much as that. I'm just worried about you guys eating too much before going to bed."

"OH, then let's just share this cake to one another!" Genta declared raising his fork.

"No! I'll just have to cut it so you and Mitsuhiko-kun will share. And then, the other half is for me and Conan-kun!"

I was startled when Ayumi suddenly shoved her spoonful of cake in my mouth. Great. So I was doomed to chew it and pretend I don't see those glaring eyes on my direction. I laughed WHOLEHEARTEDLY. Oh, sarcasm.

"Conan-kun.." Mitsuhiko whispered to me when Ayumi and Genta were busy with cutting that cake. "I know you knew I like Haibara-san. And I don't like that Subimoto-oniisan either. You know, if you like Haibara-san too, I'd be in trouble. So I just hope we'd never be rivals."

Wow, they really got it all wrong, don't they? I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll never be rivals. That's a promise."

He smiled, relief was all over his face. "Thank you."

Well, I too, just hope that, that Subimoto-san isn't really a pedophile. 'Cause if he is, I'll make sure he won't get near Haibara again. Ever.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Knocked out.

That's the best word suited to describe how these kids are right now. They fell asleep as soon as we had gone to bed. I laughed as I shook my head. I was forced to eat a ton of cake tonight just to hide that I like Haibara, well, not that I really like her romantically but anyway! Speaking of her...

She's not here.

I wonder where she went?

I grabbed my jacket, put it on and went outside of the cabin. I remember that I didn't have a chance to ask her what happened when Subimoto guy delivered their food to them. She's already fast asleep by the time we got back, as so Hakase. And now that I suddenly went wide awake, she'd gone somewhere else.

"Kudo-kun!"

I heard a loud whisper ahead of the lobby I am currently heading. There's no mistake, it's her. I walked faster.

"Haibara!" I called her when I can already see her form. She's leaning against the wall, her head's a bit lowered. She's panting. "What happened?"

In that instant, she grabbed my arms and hold onto it as if it's her only life line, "Kudo-kun.. Did you.. Did you eat that cake?"

"Cake? You mean, that black cake? Yeah, why?" I held her arms to help her stand straight. She's having a difficult time to breathe. "Hey, are you alright? Why are you-"

"Kudo-kun.. Listen carefully.." Haibara groaned, panting. "That cake has that mixed alcohol content like that of baijiu and paikaru.."

"Baijiu and paikaru...?"

"And aside from that-"

I clutched my chest when suddenly, my heart pumped hard. All of a sudden, it's difficult to breathe. It's as if in every beat, my heart will burst out and explode anytime. This feeling's a bit different than before. Than that many times I've changed into Shinichi. It's more painful and it's like I am burning. Literally. So that black cake has that alcohol in it? Just then, I almost shouted in pain but Haibara quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

Then, I heard footsteps. We've got to hide! Fast! I saw a room, whomever it was, I don't really care right now.

I dragged Haibara with me and ran inside it, and looked for a comfort room. It's pitch dark so I didn't know how we managed to get there. But yeah, we got there. We're finally in a small room that nobody will surely see us change. I locked the door. Now, if ever someone wants to use toilet, it's their problem now.

We're facing, back to back. I can clearly hear her ragged breathing. I can feel her body trembling. If I may recall, this will be the first time we're gonna change at the same time, and at the same room.

I moaned in agony again, as she is, too. "Haibara..."

"Kudo-kun... If you look this way, I'll kill you..."

"What?"

Oh yeah. We're gonna change... In the same room... And if we go bigger, that means...

OH NO!

.

**TBC~~**

.

**A/N: **phew. That ends chapter 4. Haha. I know you know what will happen to our favorite pair on the next chap! So it is not a cliffhanger anymore, I guess? Haha.. And at this time, I want your help guys.

Give me just one mystery case to be solve by Shinichi.

I wanted this fic to have that feel when we're watching DC. And DC won't be DC without those: cases! Right? Ehem, so if any of you is so generous enough to share their knowledge in mystery, please lend me a hand by giving me an idea of a case. I'm not really good at it so I need to learn. I wanted Subimoto-san to be involved in it if possible. And I wanted a woman to be the victim. A very gorgeous woman who is poisoned.

Thank you so much for staying with me! I really owe you a lot haha. xD

And just so you all know, updates might be slow because of enrollment and such. I have so much to do. But trust me, I won't abandon this! Thanks again and review please! Let me know you're still reading this! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** hey! How is everyone? Sorry for taking so long. I got irritated because I haven't been watching DC and reading fanfics for a long time. That means my inspiration level went down(and I'm not really updated!). So yeeahh, I had a hard time filling up this chapter. But thanks to the people who reviewed, I finally came up with a case and hopefully, I did just fine.

BTW, thanks to **FS** for noticing Ran's behavior. Yeah, I should have known better haha. That means I still have to improve my characterization and writing skills. But you know, I just thought that Ran refrained herself to snap because she sensed something different about the way Shinichi acted towards Ai-chan, and that she didn't know how to react to a different him. That's why, in Conan's side, I made him wonder why Ran acted awfully calm afterwards. Haha anyway, I know it's still out of character. So yeah, again, thank you for the review.. :)

AND OF COURSE, I would also like to thank these fellows: **abercrzombie, koko, Kudo2315, fansgirl, EufrasiaHaibara, white-lily00, staticpulsed, pingpong2411, faiz1996, GenuineProdigy, Luteana, babylucke, Edogawa Shinichi, LiMe9296, holmesfreak1412, Potsie18, 3aboOorah, purebloodragdoll, James Birdsong, vienx.001, insanewriter1220 and dreamless butterfly**

They are the ones who reviewed at least one or two of the chapters in this story so far. I dunno if some of them already gave up reading this haha. Nonetheless, all of you made me happy, thank you!

To **Alieu5569**, thank you for the suggestion. You gave me an idea, so I appreciate your review alot!

Especially to **IIorangeII, Reina, hai-edogawa.** They've been with me since the beginning of 30days and in every chapter. So thank you so much!

Lastly, to those who alerted, faves-thank you! And to my guest reviewers, and the one named **Somebody.** I've mentioned you above, haven't I? Haha it's either you're staticpulsed or pingpong2411. In case I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. Thanks for the review!

That was pretty long. -_- you

can scroll down and read!

READ ON!

.

**~###~**

.

Fifteen minutes and twenty seven seconds have passed since Haibara and I changed to our original selves, and you know what that means.

The bigger we become, the smaller our clothes will be.

What to do? Of course, we took it off.

Yep. So we're just as naked as a new born baby.

SHIT!

I'm rubbing my own arms with my hands to gain some heat at the very least 'cause it's really freaking cold. The towels we're using that we found inside this comfort room are just to cover that 'part', so it's not helping at all. Agasa-hakase is our only hope but he won't even answer my call, most likely because he sleeps like a rock. Oh God, why is this happening?

I tried to peek again under the door to see if there is someone in the room we're currently in. It seems there really is, there's light coming from outside which was dark before we got here. I just couldn't clearly see if that person's awake or not.

"Give it a rest for a while Kudo-kun. Unless, you're ready to expose your striking abs with everyone."

I heard Haibara muttered from my back. I almost laugh at her statement, however, I've noticed her voice is a bit different now. It's a little deeper than before. But it is still sounds familiar. It is so Haibara. Nonchalant, direct and sarcastic. We're currently sitting on the floor back to back, and this is the first time she had spoken anything aside from she would break my neck if I ever look behind. I frowned. Like I'd do that.

But...

I admit, I'm really curious of how she looked like right now. I want to see her in her true form, in Miyano Shiho's form. With my own eyes, personally. But as of now, I know that's not a good idea. Because just like me, she's... Haibara is...

Argh! Hakase, pick up your phone dammit!

I pressed the buttons on my cell phone hard as my heart started to beat frantically. It felt as if blood comes rushing to my head. Why am I imagining things? I should be thinking of how to get out of this torturous place, not about something distracting such as-

Don't ever finish that sentence, Conan-I mean, Shinichi.

"Stay calm and stop murdering your phone. It's our only connection to Hakase. We don't want that all broken, do we?" She sighed. "I can't believe you're getting worked up to something like this."

"Sh-Shut up!" When my head turned on its own to look at her, I suddenly felt her hand slapping my face. "Ow! What the hell's your-"

"I told you not to look this way." She hissed. It seemed she's following my every movement even if it is dark in this comfort room.

Her eyes were on me. I will never admit I flushed at that. So I shook it off. "And you're free to look at me? How fair is that?"

"It is unfair when there's something to look at. But in your case, there's nothing that would make me surprised or astonished. Because there's nothing to see." I could imagine a smirk plastered on her lips.

I knitted my brows in annoyance of what she said. "Nothing, huh?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Oh yeah? Then what about y-" I abruptly halted my question when I realized the answer to that might not be healthy for my brain. So I continued with a sigh. "...N-Never mind."

"Hmm? What is it, Kudo-kun?" Haibara said slowly. And I can imagine her brows raised at this moment.

"Forget it." I replied, awkwardly.

"What about me?" Haibara continued my question.

I swallowed an invisible lump in my throat. Chills run down through my spine, it felt as if she's staring at my back intently. I knew it; she got angry. But I didn't mean to insult her. Really.

Oh crap.

I slapped my forehead. Knowing her, she's definitely going to get her revenge.

"Well.."

She sounded dangerously happy, and I don't know why but that made me shivered a little.

"Take a look and see if there really is 'something' here. It's not like I can really break your neck, Tantei-san." Haibara whispered seductively or, so I thought.

Eh?

Seductively? Where did that come from? Monotonous! It's monotonous.

And what did she just tell me? Take a look? What's-What's with her?

My mouth hanged open in astonishment as my heart began to thump like there's no tomorrow. I am getting nervous. I am nervous as hell! And my palms.. They are starting to sweat.

Dammit!

"Besides, I can't stop you if you really want to. We both know you're stronger than I am."

Shinichi, calm down. That's not true; Don't listen to her. Think about beautiful, wonderful things. Oh right! Ran. Think about her. Okay, Ran is beautiful, brave and...and...

"Look and that would be my answer to you."

...what else... Oh! A kindhearted person but...

She's not Haibara.

NO! That's not it! Ugh, I'm going crazy!

"Kudo-kun...?"

"Uh.. Yes-I mean, no... H-Haibara.. E-Even if you said that-"

"Pervert, I was just joking." Haibara calmly interrupted.

"Huh?!"

"You can relax now. Honestly, if you really looked at me earlier. I wouldn't just break your neck."

"Wait, y-you're-"

I didn't continue what I have to say. My mind immediately took the time to absorb what she had said.

HAIBARA SAID SHE WAS JUST JOKING.

And when it came down to me, I ruffled my own hair rather violently. "Argh! Haibara, what's wrong with you? Joking at a time like this?"

"So you're expecting it to be true?"

I paused for a sec. "N-No, of course not! It's just that.."

"Big fat pervert."

"No. Shut up!" I huffed. "You really-"

My words were suddenly muffled by her hands. Haibara covered my mouth in a quick movement.

"Sshh.. Not too loud.." She whispered behind me. And her breath kinda tickled my nape.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

My eyes went wide. I can be quiet but I know my heart won't cooperate with me.

Goodness' sake.

I've been experiencing this odd feeling these past few days whenever I get to interact with Haibara closely. All I noticed is her and everything just seemed...nothing. Like right now, my mind is only registering one thing at the moment. Despite the low temperature, her hands were surprisingly warm. And somehow, it calmed my senses. It's soothing me and I don't even know why. I started to breathe evenly. Although the fast heartbeat is still there. How strange is that?

Not too long after, I held my breath when slowly, her hands started to move, started travelling. Touching my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, very gently. It's as if she's exploring every inch of my face. "What.. What are you doing?" My voice

was...hoarse? The hell.

"You're sweating too much. Is it because of the transformation or...something else?" Is it just me, or Haibara's worried?

Anyway, I'd like to answer, it's something else. But that would only make things awkward so I just said, "Maybe because of the transformation..."

Haibara probably just nodded her head as she continued what she's doing.

Good heavens. I couldn't believe I'm letting her touch my face this way. And surprised, to think that despite the cold demeanor and very hard exterior, she still can be this gentle and affectionate. No, take away affectionate. However-I've never felt this good just by making a simple gesture, like this.

When Haibara reached my eyes, I couldn't help myself, I just have to close them. But, she stopped moving her hands when her fingers touched my lips. Just then, I became paralyzed. I swear, if she doesn't leave my mouth, I'll definitely go mad.

I was about to grab her hand when she took her hands away first. I quickly opened my eyes.

"Hmm. I have to get a sample of that cake."

Oh.

And just then, I imagined a glass shattered before me.

The cake. Yes, I knew it will always come down to the antidote. Oh well, I'm glad she's still focused on it. Never mind that her touch still lingers all throughout my whole face.

Dammit all.

I have no choice but to create a conversation to hide my irritation. "Ne, Haibara..." I tilted my head to the side a little. "Do you think this form will last longer than those times?"

"I can't tell yet. Our bodies reacted to it approximately an hour after we ate that cake. It's a bit different than before so I'd like to think it will, but don't get your hopes up." I heard her answer flatly.

"I see." was all the response I could think of. "Oh yeah. That pedophile guy..."

"What about him?"

"What did he do?" I still sound annoyed no matter how much I hide it.

"Delivered the cake." She plainly answered. "It's unintentional if that's what you think. That cake has a liquor as an ingredient. He's just being nice."

"I know that, and I didn't think he put it there intentionally."

"Then, why brought him up?"

"Well, he's a pedophile so..." I trailed off.

"Ara, you're worried?" There she goes again; with a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be. He's not a pedophile. That's all I know." She explained.

I sighed, and make myself busy with my mobile phone again. Yeah, sure.

"You know what, you're acting like a jealous boyfriend."

"What?" I stopped and my head automatically turned only to get slapped by her again. "Ow! Hey... That hurt..." I moaned quietly. I touched my cheeks.

"Just kidding."

I snorted. I give up. "You should seriously stop that."

She's probably smiling right now, or smirking. It's so embarrassing to be in a situation like this. I don't know if she's just bored that she thinks I'm 'something' that can entertain her.

Wait.

Entertain?

"Haibara, you're just bored, aren't you?"

"You're really asking me that?" She answered with a question.

"Then, wanna play a game while waiting for Hakase?" so that you would stop picking on me.

"What game?"

"Uh, twenty questions. How's that?"

"Hmm. Alright, it's much better than doing nothing. I'll go first."

I smiled. "Sure thing." Good. She's that bored, huh.

"Mouri Ran or the antidote for APTX-4869?"

I widened my eyes in shock. "H-HEY!"

"What? Too hard to answer?"

"You evil eyed..." I mumbled irritably. "I'll never answer that."

"You're no fun at all. Well, fine. Let's make this easy."

I'm starting to regret I suggested this kind of game to play.

"Coffee or milk?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Mil-Coffee. M-My turn..." Damn. I almost said milk. Maybe because that's what Ran-neechan's always giving me.

Did I just say Ran-neechan? Ugh. Anyway, I have to get even...somehow. "Dogs or Cats?"

"Or." She answered quickly.

I raised my brows but smiled shortly afterwards. I knew she wouldn't choose just one. "Ha-ha. Hard to answer?"

"Oh, you're really challenging me huh. Kudo-kun? Cats."

"Are you sure?" I mocked playfully.

Haibara stopped for a moment. But when she spoke...

"Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan?"

My smile immediately faded. "What?"

"You heard me." She stated. "It's easy, isn't it? Though I already knew what your answer will be, I guess I still wanted to hear it straight from you."

Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan? Those are...me.

I became quiet all of a sudden. Is it really an easy question? Yes, but for some unknown reason, I couldn't bring myself to answer that. I really want to say 'Of course, Kudo Shinichi. I like being me more than anything else.' but...it just doesn't feel right. It seemed so wrong.

But why?

Shinichi has a reputation. He lives a rich and joyful life. He can easily track down, and put criminals to their place. He can be himself. And the most important thing, Shinichi has Mouri Ran. He has her to wait for him.

On the other hand, Conan already created an identity of his own, met friends along the way. Conan learned that he, too, can sympathize with a criminal(with Haibara). He learned more about others' feelings. Conan is more sensible and he is what he is right now because he has Haibara Ai. Conan is himself when Haibara's with him. There's no need pretending, no need to act.

In other words, if I choose Kudo Shinichi; it would be choosing Ran. But if it's Edogawa Conan; it would be Haibara. It's like, 'Haibara or Ran'.

I sighed. Nah. That can't be. It's not like that, I was just thinking too much.

"Kudo-kun, what's taking you so long? Don't tell me, you're starting to like being Edogawa Conan, hmm?"

I stared above the ceiling. "...Maybe. Maybe not." Then, looked down.

I don't know what to say. This is the first time that I doubted my own identity. I am Shinichi, that's certain. But Conan.. I realized I like being him too.

"Haibara... If ever you finally created a completed antidote and I took it, I won't be back as Conan again, right?" I questioned her rather slowly. It's like I was hesitating or something.

"Yes. That's what you always wanted, am I right? Besides that's what would make your girlfriend happy after all."

I smiled, weakly. "You're right."

"So? Your answer?" Haibara asked impatiently.

"...Yeah, my answer..." I laughed a bit, half-heartedly. "It's, It's obvious."

I wanted to be with Ran.

However..

I also want to make Haibara realize her own happiness. She'd been through a lot, and by that reason I want to make her life more meaningful now, and take her away from her dark past. But-

If I go back permanently, of course, she'll have no more reason to stay with me.

And I'll have no more reason to be with her as well.

We've done our part, and that's it.

But is that really fine with me?

Is that what I really want?

"No." I whispered sharply as I lowered my head, and a strand of hair covered my eyes.

I only heard Haibara hummed from my back.

"Haibara... I.. I'm-" I halted when something caught my attention.

"What is it?" Haibara became alerted.

I moved from my position and placed my ear on the door. "I hear voices..."

"Hakase?"

"Hopefully."

Voices were muffled from the room we're in, but I'm quite sure, it's between a man and a woman.

"...Shimizu?"

I heard the man uttered. Good. I can finally make out what they're saying, even just a little. But as it sounded, it seems like that man is not Hakase, unfortunately. Disappointed, I decided not to stick my nose to it any further but...

"Sanada-kun, you came just to remind me to be always careful?"

That's what stopped me from doing so. It suddenly perked my interest. A voice of a woman. So that means, a woman currently owned this room. But why did that man-

"I'm just worried." the man said.

"No need to be worried." the woman paused for a while. "Shintaro's with me, remember?"

"That's what worries me the most Shimizu!"

"Lower your voice Sanada-kun."

"He doesn't love you.. But you-"

I slowly sit cross-legged on the floor again. I decided I shouldn't eavesdrop to personal matters such as this.

"It's not Hakase, ne?" Haibara muttered straightly.

"Hm? Yeah.."

"Then, you can continue what you wanna say a while ago."

It didn't take long before I remembered what she's talking about. "Oh that? Uh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I pulled a face, though she couldn't see it. "When I said it's nothing. It's nothing, alright? Geez."

And after that, silence fell upon us. Haibara doesn't talk, and I can't say anything too. It became quiet. Horribly quiet.

And cold.

"Haibara.." My voice cracked. I embraced myself while rubbing both of my arms with my hands. "Aren't you...cold?"

"Of course I am. Baka."

"Let's get out of here. I can't take this anymore."

"You're really an idiot, aren't you. If you're that desperate I could lend you some body heat if you want."

"Eh..? Wh-wha-at?" I almost shouted. DAMN! I'm gonna have a heart attack. My heart began pounding hard inside my chest again simultaneously, as my face heated up.

"I'm just joking, moron. Was that enough to heat you up by the way?"

I curled my fists tight, and gritted my teeth. Why... Why do I always fall in her traps? "You... You really... Argh! I don't know what to do with you anymore!"

"Is someone there?"

I bolted both of my hands to cover my mouth.

No way.

Did that woman in this room hear us?

We automatically shut up, and I could hear footsteps approaching us. I closed my eyes tight. That woman did hear us. This couldn't get any worse.

"Hello? Is that you, Shintaro?"

She's getting nearer. Oh man! What to do?! Considering our situation, there must be a way but I know it would be as embarrassing as it already is. But then again, we just can't let people or someone see us like this. Is there any possible way to get out of this mess without getting in a more complicated situation?

Sweat began to trickle down my face despite the temperature.

"Kudo-kun.." Haibara whispered to my ear. As if answering my questions, she said, "Face the other way. I have an idea."

Hope sparkled in my eyes. "Really?"

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"I'm so sorry. This won't happen again. Promise." I bowed my head down to the woman.

She waved her hands in front of her. "No, no. It's okay. Anyone could have been misguided. The rooms are almost identical."

"Uh.. Yeah, thanks for understanding. And thanks for letting us wear your fiancé's clothes and your clothes too."

"Don't mention it."

I now lifted my head and smiled at her, as I pushed Conan's eyeglasses to my eyes. Now that I'm looking at her face more closely, she really does look like Haibara because of the hair. Although, she seemed years older and her eyes... They're not the same as Haibara's turquoise, alluring but dangerous ones. And aside from that, she looked so kind and beautiful as well.

As well huh. I almost admitted Haibara's beautiful.

Funny.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Shimizu Saeko."

"Okay. Shimizu-san, I'm Ku-uh.. Yeah, Ku.. Kubo. Kubo Shinkai." Phew, that's close.

Shimizu smiled, and looked at the direction of the toilet room. "Kubo-san, Is your girlfriend alright?"

"M-My girlfriend?"

I got nervous all of a sudden. I almost denied it when I realized, that's what we said minutes ago when Haibara opened the toilet room door before Shimizu could. Haibara claimed that we thought that this was OUR room since it wasn't locked. And of course, Shimizu saw what we looked like. We were naked for God's sake. What would she think if we say that we aren't in a relationship even though we're naked inside a small closed room? Isn't that inappropriate? Not that it's appropriate to do it in the toilet room-

Enough! I swear, I really wished that I could jump off to the sea when we tried explaining those terrible and awkward things to her. But then again, it's a good thing she didn't ask where the hell our clothes were before we got in that...situation.

"She's not coming out yet." Shimizu wondered.

"Don't worry. She's just like that. Ha-ha." I narrowed my eyes when I looked at where Haibara is.

Yeah. What's taking her so long?

"Saeko, could you-"

The door opened to reveal, a much taller man rushing in. His black hair is brushed up, leaving only a few strands on his forehead. Maybe he's her fiancé. He abrupty stopped when he saw me. The man stared blankly at me first, eyed me from head to toe. Then, scrunched up his face later on. Uh-oh, he must have misunderstood. He left the door hanging open when he approached us in a fast pace.

"Saeko, who's he? And why is he wearing my jacket?" The man pointed his finger to me as he's glaring at Shimizu.

"Hey.." I pried in. "Sorry. I'm just borrowing it. Look, me and my uh..." I gulped. Damn, so hard. "..girlfriend thought this room was ours so..."

I placed my left hand inside the jacket's pocket and accidentally touched something inside it. I grabbed it. Then, took it out.

A ball point pen, and a sticky note.

On the note, it says, "Your surrounding is the best sources of ideas."

Before I could hand them to him, he immediately snatched them from my hands.

"Don't touch that!" Then he faced Shimizu-san. "Get him out of here now. I don't want to see that jacket anymore." He looked at me again, with so much disgust on his face. "Hear that? They're yours, So get your ass off here."

Shimizu-san looked at me apologetically. By the look on her face, it seems she's used to the temper of her fiancé.

Oh right! Haibara!

"Wait, there's still someone with me-"

"Shinichi!"

I turned to look at the opened door. My eyes went wide. "Hakase! Finally."

Hakase noticed I'm with some people. "Uh please excuse us. Where's Ai-"

"At the toilet." I pointed out. Hakase seemed in a hurry. He's catching his breath. I raised my brows.

"I am Agasa Hiroshi, they're guardian. Can I come in? I just came to make sure Ai-kun is uhh...alright."

Shimizu-san's fiancé marched out of the room in a huff. Not even saying a word. What a jerk.

But why do I have this feeling that he cared for those things he owned much more than the thought that there's another man together with his fiancée? Oh well, I hope it's just me.

Shimizu looked worried for him but, still smiled at us. "Sorry about that. Sure, you can come in."

Before Hakase could get in the room, I realized something. "Hakase, it's not Shinichi remember? It's Shinkai." I see to it that he'd understand.

"Oh." Hakase beamed. "Hohoho. Sorry, of course I know you're Shinkai."

I smiled, and by that Hakase proceed to the toilet.

"Kubo-san, I'm really sorry for what Shintaro acted earlier. He's just like that when it comes to the things he dear most. Like that pen and note. He's a mystery writer, you know. And he's always taking down notes of a possible subject or topic on the things happening around him." Shimizu's still smiling but I can see that that's smile doesn't actually reach her eyes.

"Oh so that explains it. He's a little bit uh...secretive about it, huh."

"No, it's not like that for me. I just don't take interest to those things. But he's asking randomly sometimes. And of course, it's about his work as a novelist."

"Really? That's interesting." I held my chin. "What's he asking you most of the time? I just wanna know if you don't mind."

"Well, I am a chemist. So-"

That's when we heard a door creak, it seemed Haibara's ready. At last, after ten years. I faced them, but immediately took a step backwards as soon as they stepped out of that tiny room. I'm not sure if it's because of shock or amazement or both. I really thought I saw a stranger. I was speechless, nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it.

"Ahh.." It was Shimizu-san who broke the silence. "So you're Kubo-san's girlfriend? I didn't know you're this pretty. I guess that's because I didn't really see you this close. Oh right, I'm Shimizu Saeko." The kind woman approached the straight faced Haibara, who has a black, long, straight hair placed on her head. And did I mention that bangs?

It's hard to say this, but I have to admit, that wig does suit her perfectly. Then, that black long sleeved polo shirt and blue jeans complimented her body in a nice way. It's simple yet she's so...adorable.

Damn. Now I believe how stupid these hormones are.

Haibara looked at me first, before she truly face Shimizu. In an instant, her face changed its expression. She smiled. "I'm Tachibana Airi. I'll return your clothes later. Thank you."

Tachibana Airi, eh?

"It's okay. I can give those to you if you want."

"Thanks but I'm fine. Let's go, Shinkai." Haibara stressed out my fake name on purpose and gave me an evil look before she made her way outside.

What did I do?

"Uh. Thanks again, Shimizu-san." I bowed for the last time, before Hakase and I followed her behind.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"The reason why Hakase insisted that I wear this wig, is because someone might have recognize me, right? And I know those 'someone' for sure. Now tell me, how could you hide something like this to me?"

Hakase did text me back and Haibara saw it since she has my mobile phone when Shimizu and I started talking. So now, Haibara's glaring at me fiercely. It's as if it could melt me anytime.

In times like this, I usually just look at her then tell her it's not like that. But it's different as of this moment, I am averting my eyes away from her face the instant they linger there for more than 2 seconds. I sighed. Get a hold of yourself Shinichi!

"No, that's not it." I tried my best to be indifferent. "It's about the kids. They might recognize it's you, Haibara."

She suddenly faced our room's door. We were at the front of our cabin when she started talking. "I'm not an idiot, Kudo-kun."

"I know. So just...please, trust me. That's all you have to do and everything will be okay."

"Don't expect me to believe that everything will be okay. I will only trust you because it is needed in our relationship."

"Wh-What? Why did you have to bring that up?"

I felt hotness crept inside me, much more on my face. I noticed Hakase's not surprise. Haibara probably told him about it already.

Agasa-hakase laughed, maybe because of my reaction. "In the meantime, Shinichi. You have no choice. Don't worry, it isn't called cheating, I guess."

"Ugh. For some reason, it made me more guilty."

"So what will you do now? They are most likely still sleeping, those kids. Will you stay here?" Hakase asked us.

I looked at Haibara. Her back is still facing me. But looks like she'd already decided.

"We'll stay." Haibara and I announced.

.

**TBC~~**

.

**A/N:** Sorry. I wanted to put all details of the case within this chapter but I realized, it was too long for a single chapter. Don't worry, I'll add the next chapter this week or next week! I'm not going to promise anything. But since I finished this first, yeah... I decided to upload this. :)

By the way, that game, "20 questions" I mentioned, I just read about it somewhere haha. I thought it's a good pastime for people who are in, you know, Haibara and Conan's situation. That's all.

I have a feeling I'm getting lamer, haha. So please review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** yes! I updated fast! (Was it really fast? LOL). Here's a quick reply for some of the reviewers last chapter.

**FS. **Haha it's between amused and disturbed then? But yeah, it's a bit disturbing for me too, LOL. But I have planned something for it. Thank you for the review!

**GenuineProdigy. **THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how much that means to me. You brought my enthusiasm back. Coming from a great author such as you.

**pingpong2411.** Hey, YOU REVIEWED! Haha it's been a long time. Um, I think it has been 2 weeks and 2 days with Haibara LOL. Thanks for reviewing.

**hai-edogawa.** You don't have to keep rhyming your words in your review, LOL. But then again, thank you as always.

**missehri.** Thank you, and I'm so glad you found the characters IC. You made me really happy haha.

To everyone else, you know I appreciate every review from you. Yeah, each and every review. So I will do my best to update faster from now on. I hope you'll stay with me until the end.

READ ON!

.

**~###~**

.

Everything went well after the incident, I guess. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were introduce to us by Agasa-hakase. He said we've been together to a convention. I'm not surprised that they did not recognize Haibara completely. As for me, well... They said I looked familiar and it's as if they already saw me somewhere. I could only laugh. I don't want them to know I'm connected with Ran and I also don't want to lie to them, so might as well be silent about it.

As for Conan and Haibara, Hakase made an excuse that they went somewhere on the yacht. The kids were pouting the whole time because they felt that they were left behind, but they calmed down eventually. Perhaps they're up to something again.

"Airi-oneechan, what's your relationship with Shinkai-niisan?" Ayumi asked Haibara in the middle of our lunch. I froze in my seat.

"We're partners." Haibara, who's at my right side, smirked then look at me. "Right? Shinkai."

I immediately took my gaze away from her. "Y-Yeah."

"Eh?" Ayumi's eyes went sparkling for reasons unknown. "...what kind of partners? Like in a dance?"

"Huh?" I raised my brows then went bored thereafter.

"Who knows..." Haibara answered.

"Hey, you guys! Huh? Where's Ai-chan?"

All of us moved our heads to look at the person who spoke. My eyes twitched when I saw it was Subimoto Ryou, with a tray on his hands. Why is he still looking for Haibara?

"Haibara-san wandered off somewhere with Conan-kun. They left us." Mitsuhiko seemed a bit lonely and angry at the same time.

"Conan? That boy with glasses?"

"I wonder where they went." Mitsuhiko said, it seemed it's more to himself than anybody. He stopped eating.

"Hmmm... But don't you think it's strange? While that boy with glasses and Ai-chan were not here, they suddenly got a replacement." Subimoto looked at me, and Haibara alternately. I raised my brows when he smiled at us. "What a coincidence. You two really looked like Ai-chan and that boy, Conan. Especially you sir. You know, with that glasses and all." and he chuckled.

The kids turned to look at us as if they're giving it some thought.

This guy...

..almost got it.

Hakase cleared his throat while Haibara's acting as if she didn't hear anything. She just continued to eat. I sighed, well at least he didn't flirt with Haibara this time.

I shook my head. No, this is not about him flirting with her.

"That's right! Shinkai-niisan looked a lot like Conan! Are you his older brother?" Genta's eyes grew big on his own speculation. Surprisingly, his words were delivered clearly although his mouth is full.

I lazily gazed at the kid. "Genta, I told you, don't talk when you're munching something in your mouth."

"You really talked like him." Genta exclaimed.

I almost dropped my spoon as Haibara smirked while staring at my direction. I lowered my head for a second. Geez, this is going to be difficult. "I'm not his brother. Adults tend to say that to younger ones you know. I bet Conan thinks like a grown up man now, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right. Conan-kun is amazing. He knows a lot of stuff." Ayumi seconded happily.

"Really? Then, I'd like to meet him someday. Ha-ha." Which is never gonna happen.

When people came one by one to the dining hall, Subimoto smiled. "Time to work. See you guys later. I'll let you know just in case I saw them. Oh! By the way, you might want to check out the upper deck! We're sailing, and those two kids could be there too."

The three kids' faces brighten up. Then, faced each other grinning. I knew that's what they're planning to do from the start; and I think more than that actually.

When Subimoto turned his back to leave, that's when Shimizu Saeko, together with her fiancé walked in. It seemed they're going to approach us, her fiancé on the lead. What is it this time? I wonder.

Then, it caught my attention when Subimoto stopped and lowered his head to the side, balled his hand to fist, after seeing the couple; specifically, Shimizu's face.

Wait. Shimizu's face?

_"She resembles my ex-girlfriend, actually."_

"...Don't you think she's the ex he's talking about?" I heard Haibara muttered what exactly is on my mind.

"Yeah. Seemed like it."

However, Shimizu didn't take her gaze away. She smiled when she saw him. I have observed that the smile she showed isn't because of happiness or being grateful. I think it's because of something else. Pity, perhaps?

"Excuse me. Kubo Shinkai?" Shimizu's fiancé asked me as soon as they stopped near our table. His facial expression is a bit different now. He still looked serious but he doesn't look mad.

I stood up. "Yes. But if this is about what happened-"

He raised his one hand to stop me from speaking. "No. It's fine. Saeko explained it to me, and I came here just to apologize for it. I didn't mean to be rude. I just had a bad night."

I nodded. "I understand."

"I am Kimura Shintaro, by the way. Please excuse us." He and Shimizu bowed then went to look for a table.

And Subimoto was no longer around.

Before the couple took a seat(and it's besides ours), I saw someone walked to them. He's probably an acquaintance of Shimizu, or both. The man hugged Shimizu while her fiancé received a tap on the shoulder. He's smiling so wide, even Kimura-san is smiling as they chat. The three of them took a seat together.

So he's not just an acquaintance. He's a close friend.

"Ah! Mr. Sanada!"

I heard the children called excitedly. A man of about 40's turned to look at us. He looked startled, but smiled when he saw the kids.

"Yes, it's him! Mr. Sanada!" Genta rose from his seat, as well as Ayumi and Mitsuhiko and run towards the man.

"Oh, how are you? Do you like that video game I gave you?" Sanada asked, smiling.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Sanada!" The kids chorused.

I smiled at what I saw and gently shook my head as I took a seat. Just where did they go this morning? Those kids really-

Someone tugged my arm. "Huh?"

Haibara...

I furrowed my brows when she clutched my arm, tightly. Her head is lowered, and she's a bit trembling. Her eyes... She looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I whispered attentively.

She ignored me. Her knuckles almost turned white as she held onto my arm tighter.

Could it be...

I quickly searched the surrounding with my eyes. No way. Not at this time.

But where? There's so much people in here.

I cursed under my breath.

"Ai-kun?" Agasa-hakase looked worried.

I placed my hand on Haibara's shoulder. I felt her take a deep breath.

"I'm alright," We heard her uttered after a while. "Don't make that face, Hakase." she tried to smirk.

Then, she stood up. Letting go of my arm. "I'm going to the...upper deck to get some fresh air." Haibara strode her way out. Although she still looked petrified.

"Hakase, call me when you see someone suspicious." I stood up and followed Haibara as soon as Hakase nodded.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Haibara.."

Haibara is just leaning her arms to the railing. Her long, raven colored, artificial hair is swaying through the wind. I went to her side and leaned my arms to the railing as well.

I stared at the ocean waves for a moment. Before facing her. "You sensed them, right?" I asked just to make sure.

Haibara didn't even stir, or looked at me. And her face, it doesn't show much emotions now than earlier. I guess in other people's eyes she just looked tired or bored. Even I would be convinced there's not a problem if I hadn't seen her almost panicked a little while ago. She's good at hiding her feelings very well. Only once, however, have I seen her emotions flew out in front of me. I do hope she would allow me once again to share with her pain and all. Or if she doesn't, I just wish I could see through her facade, even just a bit; like most of the people. So I could provide her the help she needs, even if she'd go against it.

After a few more seconds, Haibara heaved a sigh, "Everything will be okay if I trust you." and smirked dryly. She stated it as if mimicking me. "I wonder how long will it last? You said I shouldn't run away from my fate. But what if this is the fate that I should face? And if I decided to turn my back on it.. What if the only one that I trusted with my life, will be the one to suffer?"

The only one that she trusted with her life?

It took a while before she spoke again. "I shouldn't worry about being dead anymore. 'Cause even in my dreams, I've learned to face it." Haibara smiled. A sad smile. "That's why I know this can't be helped. A sacrifice is needed for a better cause. It's much better that way, isn't it?"

I decided to face the ocean again. "Let's go inside, Haibara."

She looked at me with a baffled expression. I continued to stare at the sea, as I rested my chin on my hand. "You agreed to enjoy this vacation with us, right?"

When she didn't respond, I lifted my free hand on her; my palm facing sky. I tried my best to look bored, still not looking at her. "And I also agreed to protect you, right?"

She remained silent. I bet she's still looking at me. And she's ignoring my hand. I moved my eyes to its corner to look at her.

"I told you, I'm not a damsel in distress who yearned to be protected at all times."

"I know." I smiled. "I'm not treating you as such. It's just because it is you, that's why."

Then, Haibara began to stare at me, as if studying me. I faced her. I thought she's not going to believe what I just said, but after a minute, she smiled and shook her head a little. I just can't decipher if it's because of relief or happiness, or etcetera.

Nevertheless, I feel slightly accomplished. So now, it's time to get on to business and catch the culprit.

I lifted my hand higher to her face, hoping she'd get the message. "Let's go."

And she understood. Haibara placed her hand onto mine, I squeezed it gently. And we started to walk hand in hand.

"I wonder what your girlfriend is doing-"

"Oh shut up."

Before we step into the hall again, I intertwined our fingers, securely. Trying to tell her that...

I'll be here protecting you, no matter what happens.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

"Where are they?"

I asked looking around, hoping to get a glimpse of those little detectives.

"They said something like wanting to help you, I think. I bet they're heading to the galley now. Kazuki-kun and I were having a conversation earlier so I haven't seen them going away." Agasa-hakase explained, while staring at something in our hands.

I sighed. "They heard me huh. And they're at it, again." I looked around once more. "Anyway, have you seen any?"

"Well...that Mr. Sanada."

"What about him?"

"The kids said they've always been seeing him near the room where you and Ai-kun changed since we came here."

"I see." I held my chin with my free hand. "What else did they tell you?"

"Uhh.. Let me think. Um, they said they were wondering why he's ignoring that woman called Shimizu even if they're good friends especially around other people." Hakase seemed really disturbed by our hands.

"Is that all?" I asked again.

"Umm..." Hakase sweatdropped.

Haibara suddenly raised our latched hands to eye level. "Hakase's confused by this, Tantei-san." She spoke rather lazily. "We should let go, now."

I narrowed my eyes, and turned my head to the other direction. Of course, I already knew what Hakase's up to the first time he looked at our hands. But I decided to let it slide. I really didn't care. Why?

Simply because, it just feels natural, that's all.

But if Haibara doesn't want it, then...

"Err.. M-More importantly, you should go look for them. They might get in trouble again." Hakase reminded us. Obviously, still not getting over the fact that Haibara and I are currently holding each other's hands.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Alright. Check things out here for me, then." and Hakase nodded. "Thanks, Hakase."

I grinned as we walked again.

I waited for her to let go but she did not. So, I'll just go with it for now.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

Agasa-hakase's right. The kids are conducting their "investigation" to the yacht's galley. They're sneaking on two men though; at the entrance of it. I'm surprised to see that they're suspecting Kimura Shintaro, and his friend; the one at the dine hall.

Where is Mr. Sanada?

I crouched to their side. "Hey."

They were startled as they turned to look at me, and Haibara. "Sh-Shinkai-niisan!.. And Airi-oneechan."

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"We're just...trying to help, you know. We heard that you wanted to search for someone suspicious." Mitsuhiko explained, smiling nervously.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know? We are the Detectives Boys Squad!" They almost yelled in unison.

"Geez. Will you keep it down? I know that already." I sighed. "But, fine. You can play detectives, just don't go too far, okay?"

"Look, they were discussing about something. A murder."

"Hey, at least listen to me."

Mitsuhiko's right though. It's a murder they're talking about, but it already happened in the past. Aside from that, Kimura-san is a mystery writer. It shouldn't be a big deal for him to talk about murder with a friend. But I have to admit it's really suspicious to discuss something like that here in the galley.

"Huh? That man said he wants something to put on his food!" Ayumi gasped as they continue to peek on them.

Kimura-san's friend was talking to the other crew; probably Subimoto's friend-Mikagami Daiki, and the yacht's cook.

"Maybe poison?" Genta said.

"No, that can't be. He's going to eat that food right? Besides, he's not looking suicidal." Mitsuhiko responded.

They sighed simultaneously.

"That's right. So just leave these kind of things to us, adults, alright? 'Cause it's not a job for kids." I continued to look at each and one of them.

"You're one to talk now, huh. OH. Right. As of this moment, you and I belong to the ADULTS category." Haibara smirked while looking at me with those teasing eyes.

And I gave her a glare for that comment.

"Ahem. So, yeah.. This is dangerous for..."

My mobile phone suddenly rang.

"Great." I shifted my gaze to Haibara, who's still standing. "Haiba-Airi," Crap. "I'm going to answer this for a moment." I stood up.

Haibara raised her one brow. "Go ahead. I mean, you didn't have to tell me what you're gonna do, seriously." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm staying right here so be quick."

I grinned. "Gotcha."

I walked a little farther from them. Now that I think about it, yeah. That's kinda strange for me. Haibara's right but I thought I just want to let her know, so that she would wait for me to come back to her side later on.

I chuckled. I'm overreacting.

When I thought it's far enough, I leaned my back against the wall, flipped my phone open and answer it. "Yes?"

"Shinichi?"

My eyes grew big when I heard that familiar voice. I quickly covered my mouth with my other hand but realized, it was too late.

"Shinichi, your voice... So you're..."

Dammit.

I tried to make my voice sound cheerful. "Y-Yeah, Ran. Uh.. I changed here. It was an accident, it's... It's because of the food. Ha-ha, anyway.. What's up?"

Don't get mad. Don't get mad.

"...Because of the food, huh?"

Ran sounded really serious, and at the same time, I could easily tell that she is also a bit disappointed and a bit...angry. Who wouldn't be anyway? Back then, I refused to change to my original state when she asked me to, but now, I changed. Just like that, and I didn't even tell her. Probably she thinks I don't want to be with her as Shinichi at all.

"R-Ran.. Uh, it's not like I really wanted to change at a time like this, you know." I answered nervously. "A-And besides, this isn't really permanent."

"...So you're saying, you'll be back as Conan again?"

"Y-Yes. I don't know how long this would last though. I might change anytime."

"I see. So what food was it?" Ran asked flatly.

"S-Some kind of cake.." I'm starting to sweat as minutes gone by. It felt like this is a criminal interrogation.

I heard her sigh. "So that's why, the detective boys called me and said Conan-kun and Ai-chan are nowhere to be found. They're asking me if I know something."

I slapped my forehead and closed my eyes in frustration. Of all the people to call?

"Say Shinichi..." Ran seemed really into this. "Do you know where Ai-chan is? Is she okay?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uhh.. I-I don't know. I bet she's just here, wandering around."

And then, she became all silent.

I waited for 2 minutes, but she won't talk anymore. I'm starting to get worried.

"Ran?"

"You know, this is so unfair."

I was taken aback. So she really got it all wrong. I know I shouldn't be surprise she did. It's just that, it saddens me when I'm hearing her this...sad, and disappointed and dejected, and...

"Back then, I always feel like you're just with me, even when I thought you're far away. I always feel you watching over me." Ran's voice is a bit shaking now. "But now, it's different. It's more on the other way around, actually. You're finally with me, but this time, it felt like you're the one who widened the distance between us."

What?

Why this? I thought she's going to at least, confirm something about me, being Shinichi. Or me, being with her.

But...

Did I really widen our distance with each other?

"Ran, listen... I... I'm not..."

"I love you, Shinichi. I trust you. And you know that, but.." I heard her took a shaky breath. Obviously, trying to hold back a cry. "This is just too much. You won't even tell me the whole truth."

"Ran..."

So that's how it is.

Damn.

I should say something to make her feel better. But what? Should I say some comforting words? Or just tell the truth?

No. Not yet.

Haibara would be agitated by that. She wouldn't like it. So, I guess...

"I love you, too." I told her firmly. "So please have faith in me. I promise when I come back, I will tell you everything. Okay?"

It took a moment before she replied. "Ai-chan."

"Huh?"

"Tell me who she is, and what she really is to you too, okay?"

Haibara?

I sneak a peek at Haibara to the other side of the hall. She's looking at my direction and when she caught my eye, my heart began to throb. It didn't last long though. She goes talking to the children immediately and that's when I went back to my position.

Did Ran already sense something?

Just what is Haibara Ai to me?

I let out a deep breath. "Okay, Ran. I promise."

"Thank you. And..."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry...for what I just said."

I smiled. "I'm the one who should say that, stupid." And I sighed. "Sorry. For making you cry again."

"What are you talking about? I didn't cry." She chuckled a bit. "Just...keep your promise, or else, I'm gonna break your nose."

I gulped. "O-Of course."

"I'll be waiting for you, Shinichi." Now that sounded more enthusiastic.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

Right after I said that, I saw someone was about to walk past me. I recognized them as, Mr. Sanada and Shimizu Saeko-san. The latter nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Uh.. Let's talk again, later. Bye." I pushed the end button. I smiled at Shimizu-san too.

"What are you doing here?" Shimizu asked me when they stopped in front of me. "You looked so serious a little while ago."

"Ah, it's nothing." I looked at Mr. Sanada. He avoids looking at me.

"Oh right. This is Sanada Kaji. Sanada-kun, this is Kubo Shinkai-san."

We just nod our heads to each other.

"By the way, have you seen Shintaro anywhere?" Shimizu-san asked me, smiling.

"Your fiancé? Yeah, I saw him at the galley with his friend." I pointed a thumb to where I left Haibara and the others.

She gasped. "He's with Kouta? Oh no. My plan would be ruined! Let's go, Sanada-kun. Thank you, Kubo-san."

And then, they left.

I wonder what plan she's talking about. Well, I remember Kaasan was just as worried when she suspect, Otousan figured out the plan she made to surprise him on his birthday. So, Otousan was forced to act all surprise for her sake. But Kaasan immediately saw through it. It was a disaster but they were happy nonetheless. It's weird.

"Someone's smiling by himself because of an angel's call, eh?"

I blinked. "H-Haibara!"

When did she...?

She's currently beside me. Her back was leaning against the wall also.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, yeah. She did call me but..." I trailed off.

"I know." She cut me off nonchalantly. "By the way, those three said, they will go look for us. Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai, that is."

"Is that so? I guess it's time to call them now." I took out my bowtie.

Before I could press a button, Haibara started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

She stopped. "I love you, too."

My eyes widen in surprise. I almost dropped my Detective Badge. "Wh-What?"

Did I just hear it right?

Haibara...?

"..So please have faith in me. I promise when I come back, I will tell you everything. Okay?" Haibara continued monotonously.

Huh?

I blinked a few times. That's what I told Ran a little earlier.

Oh great.

I let my shoulders fall when I realized, I almost had a heart attack for nothing.

I sighed. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

Haibara turned her head to look at me. "Excuse me?"

I placed both of my hands behind my head, and lazily gazed at different direction. "Never mind."

Then, she smirked.

"So anyway, Haibara.. Did you..hear it all?"

"No, that part was just pretty loud for me to hear."

That surprised me. I was saying that out loud? Did anyone else hear me?

Crap, that's really embarrassing.

"Perhaps..." Haibara whispered.

"Huh?"

"Perhaps it's good if I could do that too. Admit to someone what I wanted to say, all this time." Haibara said it in a low voice. But I caught on the whole sentence clearly. She was rather serious.

"Haibara?"

Then, she resumed walking.

"H-Hey! Wait!" I was about to run towards her.

"I'm going to the toilet, Kudo-kun."

I abruptly stopped. Then, let out a big big sigh. AGAIN. "Mattaku..."

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

The party finally came.

It's already evening but any sign of us, turning back as kids again, are still not coming our way.

"Wow, there are many different foods on the table." Genta, on his usual appetite.

"I wonder what we'll be getting in that exchanging of gifts. I wish Conan and Ai-chan are here too." Ayumi said, ignoring Genta.

"Yeah. But they called and said, they might catch up on us later. So we'll just have to wait." Mitsuhiko smiled.

After a while, Hanazawa Kazuki-san, the yacht owner, call on our attention for his opening speech.

I smiled. He's so much like Agasa-hakase in so many ways.

Then, there goes the much awaited event. Exchange gifts.

It's been a tradition to give gifts to everyone at a Christmas party. We brought gifts with us in exchange with everyone so we should be fine. But Haibara doesn't seem so happy with the happenings.

"What's wrong? Don't you like what you got?" I grinned at what Haibara's holding.

A frog hat.

She happened to pick out Genta's gift.

"Well, I'm just surprised that it's not a Kamen Yaiba stuff." Haibara put down the hat on the table.

I could see that she's really nervous at something.

"Relax Haibara. Let's just eat okay?"

She sighed.

"Hey, is it you guys who wants sugar cubes?"

Subimoto asked, grinning and holding a tray with some sugar cubes on it.

"Uh.. Kids, was it you?" Agasa-hakase motioned to them.

But the kids shook their heads.

"Really?" Subimoto arched his brows.

"It's me."

We turned our heads to see who spoke. It's Shimizu Saeko, on the other table together with her fiancé, and that man she called Kouta.

Subimoto's expression immediately changed just by seeing her. But he still abided the request, silently.

A man suddenly called Subimoto for a wine. When I look who that is, it's Sanada Kaji. He's alone, near at the table where Shimizu is. He's sternly looking at the woman.

"When you look at it carefully, he's always..."

"...there wherever that woman goes." I heard Haibara continued for me. "Is that right?"

I glanced at Haibara. "Yeah. As if stalking her."

"And looks like she hasn't noticed it yet."

"Like her fiancé."

"Yeah."

I stared at Haibara. And laughed a little.

She raised her brows, annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing. This kind of conversation just sort of reminds me of something." I said, smiling.

She raised her brows higher, as if urging me to elaborate.

"What? Just sort of, okay? It's not a bad thing. I assure you."

Haibara looked a bit satisfied by my answer. She grabbed a glass of fruit juice, and drink it. Then after that, she sorted out the foods and beverages that will only be eaten by Hakase. She's really good at that. I can't help but smile.

When the music changed to a soft, mellow one, people started getting on their feet and went in the middle of the floor.

And they began to dance.

In dim lightings.

I lazily laughed. Dejavu? I thought.

"Airi-oneechan, Shinkai-niisan.. Why don't you join them?" Ayumi eagerly asked.

I looked at Haibara. She gently shook her head and said, "I'll pass."

"I'll pass too." I raised my hand.

"Oh, that's too bad." Ayumi looked a little sad.

As much as I want to, I shouldn't be there taking my time. I should be observing the surroundings, and take on full alert.

That's right. Because as of this moment, only few of us are currently sitting.

That man called Kouta is eating on his seat. As well as, Sanada.

Shimizu and Kimura were dancing near the tables. They didn't bother getting onto the middle. The lights were dim, so it's hard to see those people on the dance floor.

After a while, they're getting more intimate that it's awkward to even glance at them, so I was forced to take my gaze away. I rested my chin on my hand.

Geez.

Before I knew it, Shimizu-san is now dancing with that Kouta.  
Wow. They're all that friendly, huh.

On the other hand, Kimura-san, who is now sitting, is writing something on his note.

I sipped on my drink.

And Sanada... He is currently whispering something to Mikagami Daiki, the other crew, standing near them.

Ugh. This isn't good. There's too many something here and every little thing they do, I can't help but notice it.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh well."

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

At last, after the whole boring dance session. It's time for an activity. It's a game, actually. Since this party has only five children, minus two, the game is meant for older ones.

It's not that I want to participate, it's just that it's much better when the lights are on.

"By the way, Hakase, did Ayumi and the rest tell you where they were going?" I asked.

"No. But don't worry, it's only about Genta's appetite."

"Ha-ha, wow. That's new." I laughed in a sarcastic way. What kind of stomach does he have, seriously?

"We need couples here, please." We heard the emcee announced.

"Couples? I wonder what kind of game is it." I lazily sipped in my drink.

"Maybe in the game, they're going to do what only couples in a relationship can do." Haibara answered, very straight.

I gaped. "Ha?"

"Why? Wanna participate?" She raised one brow at me.

"N-Not a chance!" I turned my head to the other side.

"Good."

Honestly, this woman...

"Saeko? Saeko!"

All of us became silent as we shifted our attention to the man who's near in panic. Kouta. Looks like something happened to Shimizu while sitting beside him.

And I noticed that it's still just him and Shimizu on that table. Kimura-san hasn't come back yet after going somewhere, I suppose.

Mr. Sanada stood up and went near their table. He looked so worried. "Why? What happened to her?"

"I.. I don't know. Saeko fell asleep then... I think she's... No, that can't be.." Kouta looked really bewildered.

"What?" Mr. Sanada grabbed Shimizu's both shoulders. He was trying to wake her up. "Hey, hey.. Shimizu! Shimizu!"

Could it be?

I stood up and walked a little nearer to them.

"What's happening here?" It was Kimura, who just came, walking towards them. "What are you... Saeko?"

When he saw his fiancée, he immediately went near her, and did the same as Mr. Sanada, while asking what happened.

Dammit. I hope she's not...

I walked near them. "Kimura-san, check her pulse. Or if she's still breathing." I tried to say it calmly.

"Wh-What!" he shouted. "No.. No way.. She's not-"

When Shimizu's head fell to her side, that's when I compelled myself to do it for him. Because everyone seemed dazed at the moment.

I crouched beside her, and placed a hand just below her jawbone.

I, then, stared at her pale face, and stood up.

"Call the police."

I could hear gasps and disapproval from people around me.

I took a deep breath.

"She's dead."

.

**TBC~~**

.

**A/N:** GOD! I'm so nervous about this. Please let me know if you found the mystery really cliche or if you found any mistakes about it. Haha, this is the very first time I attempted to write a murder or crime fic and it's REALLY hard. My brain almost melted.. LOL  
I know you can already guess who did it. I'm sorry if it's not good. I really tried my best, so it's up to you now. Please spare me. Haha! Anyway, I'll give more clues on the next chap!(If it still needed, haha.) So see ya. Hopefully.


End file.
